


The Beauty and The Bully

by wildcat_88



Series: The Beauty and the Bully [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Dirty Talk, Dominant Kylo Ren, Eating Disorders, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Implied/Referenced Suicide, In beginning they are just kids and further chapters will be adults, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, Masturbation, Non-Consensual, Physical Abuse, Size Kink, Slow Burn Rey/Kylo Ren, Vaginal Fingering, just in case of one part, rey is tough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 12:04:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 34,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14448909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildcat_88/pseuds/wildcat_88
Summary: Kylo Ren is a bully plain and simple. Rey his unfortunate victim.Still, even after Kylo continues to torment Rey she continues to stay strong with the help of her best friend Rose.Yet as time passes, Kylo continues to become even crueler, Rey bites right back, and their constant tension grows until one day Kylo steps over the line...Rey knows she should run, but she doesn't.These are the years between Kylo and Rey.





	1. Colours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "If everything's changed  
> Just know that you don't know."
> 
> -Grouplove

Rey  
Age: 13

“Are you ready for your first day back to school? You’re a big eight grader now!” my mom exclaimed as I stared out the window watching the trees flying by.

“I guess,” I mumbled in response.

In reality, I was dreading going back to school. I was always one to keep to myself, never saying much, and content with the one person who befriended me.

Still, last year I met somebody who I wish would fall from the face of the earth with the hope he never returned.

Kylo Ren was the resident bully. Thanks to my luck he had made me his favorite toy to mess with. There wasn’t a day that went by without him calling me names that no seventh grader should utter. He seemed to love tormenting me. Any excuse he could to hurt me, he would take gladly. He would even go so far to drown my homework under a water fountain.

My teachers at least had some mercy on me. They always let me re-do the assignments but gave me a questioning look that I would never respond to. Choosing to ignore the help they wanted to bestow upon me.

No one knew about the bullying especially not my parents. They already worried about me enough and I didn’t need another reason for them to tighten the leash around my neck. I was their “baby.” Due to that unfortunate circumstance, they were constantly breathing down my neck.

I didn’t talk much to them about anything, that was the cause of their constant nagging, but I never gave in to what they wanted from me. They even talked to me about seeing a therapist which I shut down as fast as they could mention it.

I wasn’t depressed. I could handle Kylo’s constant bullying, but I knew one day I would snap. Until then I was not about to confront anybody about the childish games he was playing with me as his victim.

When we arrived at the middle school, I said a quick goodbye to my mother; her blue eyes gave away her distress. I chose to ignore it, walking swiftly through the gates of the school. I went to stand by the tree in the quad that my best friend Rose and I chose to meet at every day before class started.

Staring at the ground I leaned against the only giant oak tree on this campus. I listened to the constant chatter around me as other students also waited to go to class. Suddenly, scuffed combat boots were standing in my line of vision. Letting out a deep sigh, I forced my gaze up to see the last face I wanted to see right now.

Christ, how the hell was this kid an 8th grader? He looked like he was already in high school. He towered over my 5 foot. Without a doubt he was reaching past six foot already, his raven locks were long and curled around the curve of his corded neck. Dark eyes bored down into mine. For once he actually appeared terrifying in my eyes.

He had been working out or something because the scrawny kid who I knew before the summer looked nothing like this. This guy had sturdy, broad shoulders. A wide chest, along with biceps that were bigger than two of my arms combined. When my eyes chanced a look at his forearms I noted the veins that stood out against hard muscle. Finally, I stopped observing him and spoke.

“Can I help you Satan?” I quipped. Smiling way too much on the inside as I watched his jaw clench at the pet name.

“Just wanted to come to say hi to my favorite punching bag is all,” he growled out like a wild animal; even his voice had gotten significantly deeper.

“Hmm, seems as if someone’s balls finally dropped.” My eyebrow quirked up, a small smirk tugging at the corner of my lips. I was used to this back and forth hate fest with him, but I knew I was stepping on truly thin ice with that comment. Without a moment’s hesitation, he pulled out his water bottle. With quick fingers he opened the cap, tilting it over my head until every drop was gone. He threw the water bottle at me. No other words were said. He was gone before I had even lifted my head up.

I stood there drenched. Holding back the tears that threatened to fall. It stung when I let my head thud back against the tree. I ignored the ache, instead choosing to stare up at the sky through the small spaces between the branches. Rose manifested out of thin air, gasping as she stared at my drenched form. I felt like a water-logged cat and held back the scream that was bubbling in my throat.

“Holy shit Rey! What the hell happened?” She cried out already pulling her sweater off, grasping my hand to lead me towards the bathroom to get me cleaned up.

“None other than Kylo-freaking-Ren,” I bit out.

Her face immediately hardened in anger, she looked like she was about to explode with how red her face got matching her fire colored hair. She had naturally black hair but was obsessed with anything that involved hair dye or bright makeup.

“That prick is going to learn his lesson the hard way someday. Then he’ll realize how painful it is to be bullied,” she hissed as she began running paper towels through my hair.

She ushered me into a stall to exchange my soaking wet t-shirt for her dry sweater. I decided to get rid of the sports bra I was wearing, rather not have it plastered to my chest all day. I stuffed it into the deepest pocket in my backpack to ensure no one would see it.

We both ended up having to run to class. I thanked her profusely which she just responded with a big hug and a promise to always be there when I needed her. To say the least, I was lucky to have Rose around. She was there through everything. She felt hopeless in most situations, but I ensured her I could handle myself. Truthfully she was the only one who helped me stay grounded when it came to Kylo’s endless torment.

My first couple of classes dragged on, by the time lunch rolled around I was ready to jump off a cliff. It wasn’t that I particularly hated school; it just also wasn’t something I was all that interested in. I would rather be reading or painting out my frustrations. Lately, Kylo was the muse for most of my sketches these days--only because drawing him as a creature with black wings and demonic red eyes made me feel a hell of lot better about my circumstance with him. Heaven forbid if he ever laid his hands on this sketchbook. That would be the day my life would truly be done for.

I found a quiet spot near the library to begin eating my lunch as I waited for Rose to join me. I was nose deep in Wuthering Heights when it was torn out of my light grasp, “Nice sweater bitch,” Kylo spat as he ran long, grimy fingers all over the pages in my book.

It was now that I noticed he was sporting a shiner on his right eye, was that there before? My traitorous eyes decided to do a perusal of his body. A couple raised white scars ran criss-cross along his left bicep, one scar ran through his left eyebrow causing the hair to never grow back. I noted his eyebrows were just as dark as the hair on his head. The one that caught me off guard was the one he sported across his neck as if someone had been trying to cut his throat open.

What _in the hell_ had happened to him over the summer?

I watched his optics skimming a couple pages of the book before he slammed it shut. Sneering down at me sitting on the ground Indian style.

“Can I please have my book back Kylo?” I practically begged due to the fact that was my favorite book and it had been given to me by my grandma before she passed away.

“What do I get in return for giving your precious book back?” There was a dangerous glint in his eyes. I narrowed my eyes at him, wondering if he was as a confident as he acted like on the surface.

“What exactly do you want me to do?” I grounded out through clenched teeth.

“Get on your knees and beg for it back.” My eyes widened at the innuendo causing me to bolt onto my feet trying to grab it from him. He just held it above his head, a deep scowl slashed across his annoyingly handsome face.

“You’re insane if you think I’m going to do that!” I was seething at this point.

I wanted to keep at least some of my dignity when it came to him.

He just shrugged, not at all worried about my refusal. He began walking over to the nearest water fountain which caused my heart to plummet to my stomach. Running up to him, grasping onto the sturdy muscle of his bicep, I tried to tug him to stop. Desperately reaching for my book still too far out of my reach. I was much too short compared to his staggering height. He brushed me off as if I were no more than a fly and continued on his path towards the water fountain.

“Please Kylo! Stop!” I cried out.

He abruptly turned to face me. Slowly and menacingly his body bent slightly in the middle so that now our lips were mere inches apart. I don’t know why I noted that, but he was so close I could make out how some of his long lashes went from a light shade of brown to black.

I could see how dark his eyes really were at this angle, devoid of any color. Pitch black.

There was a light scar just below his lower lip, a couple of freckles were splattered randomly on his fair skin. His features were making me feel something I had never felt before due to a male’s proximity.

It was horrifying.

“Then get on your knees,” he whispered tauntingly.

I could smell the mint on his breath. It was intoxicating. Wishing there was something I could grasp onto to hold myself up I felt my face warming in humiliation as I lowered myself onto my knees before him without any grace whatsoever.

Gaining the courage, I finally met his stare again. Swearing to myself that his eyes had darkened even more. His breath seemed to stutter, his broad chest was falling raggedly, “Now beg.” There was a strain to his deep voice. His eyebrows were drawn together in what looked as if he was confused. They were arched on his face, it only sufficed to make him appear more menacing than he already was.

“Please Kylo, I would really appreciate if you would give me my book back.” My voice sounded weak even to my own ears. Kids giggled as they walked past the situation at hand, no one would help me, not when it came to the intimidating Kylo Ren.

Everyone was scared of him if they said they weren’t- they were lying. Anyone who cowered from him had the right to that fear. His eyes stayed locked on me, my eyes flicked to his free hand which was slightly trembling. He clenched it when he realized I had noticed. He dropped the book in front of me and then as always he was gone before I could see where he disappeared to.

* * *

  
Kylo  
Age: 14

I couldn’t walk fast enough.

My heart was pounding so hard in my chest I was scared I was having a fucking heart attack. Eventually, I reached a part of the school that would allow me to have some privacy from the rest of civilization. Slamming my back against the wall so hard it caused me to lose my breath for a moment. My body was full on shuddering at this point.

I tried to practice the breathing techniques that I found online to help with my panic attacks. My step-mom wouldn’t help me, no, she would just continue to abuse me. Causing me infinite pain at every turn. She was the last one I could go to for anything. I had let myself finally get that through my thick skull after all the years of constant abuse.

“Fuck,” I banged my head back into the concrete wall a couple times before I let out a frustrated huff of breath. What the hell was I thinking making her get on her knees like that? Even I understood that I had gone way too far with that one.

She had every right to report me to the principal, the fucking cops even, but I knew she wouldn’t. After everything I had done, I was never able to break her spirit. Every time I looked into those hazel orbs I saw the spark of fire in them. It made me feel somewhat better that I couldn’t snuff that light out no matter how hard I seemed to try.

Groaning I shook my head to rid my mind of the thought of her slumping down to her knees. I heard how hard her knobby knees hit the pavement. It had caused me to flinch in pain. To say I was stunned would be the understatement of the year. I didn’t truly believe she would obey me. Not now. _Not fucking ever_.

She knew me well though to understand that I would drown her precious book. Wuthering Heights was a book that would cause me pain seeing be drowned, unfortunately. It was nice to know she had good taste in reading, unlike half the girls who would rather read about celebrities and who they were fucking.

Thudding my head back once more, a loud groan escaped me. Please brain! Vanquish all images of her on her knees before me!

I was barely fourteen, but my body was going through puberty at an alarming rate to my dismay. I used to be scrawny barely three months ago. With the snap of my fingers, my voice stopped cracking being replaced with a tone I couldn’t believe was me. It’s fucking embarrassing what happened to me in the downstairs department. I wasn’t trying to be cocky, but it was a scary motherfucker due to its size.

My puberty burst caused me to not want to change for P.E. anymore. Boys were as bad as girls when they would gossip behind my back. They all actually looked their age. I had started working out over the summer. It only sufficed to add even more of a reason to be ridiculed as if I wasn’t already a boy stuck in a man’s body before the muscle.

I didn’t know whether to be flattered or embarrassed with what I heard being whispered in the locker room about my size from my height, to the muscle, to other shit that confused me as to why all these dudes were staring at my junk. After being subjected to people not giving two shits whether I heard them or not; I decided to just skip out on changing in the locker and opted for a bathroom instead like the loser I was.

I stared at my shaky hands, still trying to calm myself down after that encounter. I could not do something like that ever again to her…

* * *

  
Weeks passed and I avoided Rey like the plague.

I kept my head down, avoided people’s wandering gazes and actually paid attention to what was coming out of the teacher’s mouth.

I was still limping after my mom decided she was going to use my leg as target practice for her bat. With some luck, I had been able to escape her before she could make full impact. She still cracked me pretty hard in the shin which left a massive bruise. Every time I was trying to walk I could feel the pain shoot down into my ankle as well. I cursed aloud that it wasn’t just my shin that got injured in the process of one of her drunken rages. I was four times bigger than she could ever hope to be and yet I let her beat me to shit whenever it stroked her fancy.

There were countless times when I cried out, asking her why she did this to me. She would just cackle, which would cause her to start hacking because of the number of cigarettes she smoked every day.

She laughed at my pain.

As to why my dad married her in the first place is beyond me. Unfortunately, he passed away a few years ago. That’s when my step-mom began to abuse and molest me. I just kept my trap shut. She would tell me I was handsome, that I was nothing like the other boys my age. My eyes would close in those moments. My soul flying somewhere else while she found pleasure in my broken down body. I was too large now for her to so easily manipulate. I had put an end to the touching but still allowed her to physically take her anger out on me.

I missed my father. I needed him. I needed my mother too, but she died giving birth to me. My father was devastated. It’s why he probably grasped onto the first human connection he could. My step-mother _was_ nice, caring, and she would always help me with anything I needed help with. She didn’t take father’s passing well. Drugs and alcohol became her vice and I became her play toy against my wishes. Sighing I pushed the cruel memories out.

Lunchtime rolled around. Standing up I felt the ache in my shin and ankle just from the movement, this was going to fucking suck. I hated looking weak in front of anybody, but I couldn’t walk properly even if I tried.

“You alright Kylo?” came a rugged voice behind me. I looked over to see my friend Poe, he was a lot shorter than me, but you could tell puberty had taken a hold of him as well. His dark hair was getting into his brown eyes. He had tan skin, it was a shade darker than Rey’s but hers had a more golden tone to it, and why the hell was she popping into my mind? Fuck.

“I’m good,” I grunted, turning away from him to make my way out of the class, knowing I looked like a bloody fool.

“Why you limping then?” his tone a bit of curiosity and a bit of knowing I was full of shit mixed together.

I leaned up against the nearest wall, “Mother decided that she thought my leg could use a good beating with a bat,” I confessed. He understood what I was going through. His dad was the one doing the abusing to him. He had noticed all the bruises on me and showed me the marks on his own skin; it was a fucked up moment between two kids, but we knew we could trust one another from there on out. I was lucky to have him to confide in or else I would go crazy with this feeling to destroy everything and everyone.

“Jesus, that’s horrible…I’m sorry…” His eyes were always so expressive. They conveyed that he honestly cared about me.

“Don’t be sorry. C’mon it barely even stung,” I chuckled. Lightly punching his shoulder.

“How can you still make jokes Kylo…after everything that’s happened to you…?” His eyebrows were knitted together. He shook his head in distaste.

  
“This is my life, but it won’t be like this forever,” I sighed. He nodded in agreement. We both decided to change the topic and discussed what to get out of the vending machine instead.

* * *

 


	2. Heads will Roll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a strange encounter, Kylo begins to leave Rey alone.  
> Rey isn't so sure she is happy about that fact...

Kylo

Walking home from school had been a drag the past couple of days due to the injury that was so lovingly given to me by mother dearest. Still, I hadn’t thought the pain would last this long. The ache was through my entire leg now. My limp had grown significantly worse. In reality, I really needed to stay off of it, but hell! _No way_ was I using crutches or a cane. My pride would never allow that.

So I did what I always did after school these days. I psyched myself up for the trek home, letting a deep breath out as I began to limp the seven miles to my home. Usually, I would ride my bike; it only took me about five minutes to and from school normally. With the busted leg, it felt like hours. Whenever I got home these days, I was sweating like a madman. My mom would give me a scornful glare before she told me to go shower. It was a miracle that she hadn’t struck me once in the past couple of days. I wasn’t going to ask questions.

Growling through the pain I was feeling right about now, I continued to force one leg out in front of the other.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a car slowing down beside me. Looking over as they rolled the window down, there a woman grinned from ear to ear at me. It was a welcoming smile, unlike the ones that made my step-mom look like the fucking joker.

“Hey there! Are you okay?” she genuinely sounded worried. I felt tongue-tied, she didn’t look like someone out to murder me, but my mom always told me to be wary of strangers. I guess she taught me one thing I could take from this life.

The lady spoke again, “My daughter noticed you were limping, I can give you a ride home if you’d like.” Her voice was soothing. She sounded like what my real mother probably would have sounded like if I ever got the chance to know her.

“I-I’ll be fine,” I stammered feeling embarrassed by it immediately.

I didn’t want to stain her seats was the truth. I washed my own clothes as often as I could when I saved up enough money to go to the Laundromat. But- I hadn’t been able to go in a while and due to that, I was wearing jeans I had not washed in weeks. She looked over to the back seat, her attention being caught by whoever was sitting behind her. I personally couldn’t see anyone in the back because of the tinted windows on the van.

When she faced my way once again, a sweet laugh left her, “My daughter said you would say no. She says you’re as stubborn as they come, but I would really be happy to give you a ride home despite all that.”

Who the hell was her daughter? My heart began to race just a little bit at the realization of whose mother she was, they shared those same expressive eyes. I audibly gulped. My entire body seemed to flush as I did my best to not seem like a gimp making my way over to the front seat. I hopped in with some sense of ease, closing the door behind me with a soft thud.

The mom gave me another one of those rainbow filled smiles, “My name is Lily, I’m Rey’s mother.” She introduced herself, extending her hand out to me. Looking at my own dirt-stained hand, I felt extremely flustered by this whole encounter, but suddenly her hand was shaking mine putting my racing thoughts to rest.

“Kylo,” I replied shyly.

If she only knew the hand she was shaking was attached to the one torturing her poor innocent daughter, I think she would be throwing me out of this car without a further hesitation. Yet, she began to drive, totally unaware to the truth. Holding my breath, I decided to glance over my shoulder at Rey. I was caught off guard when I found her openly glaring at me. I shouldn’t be surprised, I didn’t have that right, but the hostility was rolling off of her in waves causing me to sink a little into my seat.

“Well, I can’t say I’ve seen that expression on your face before Rey.” Her mom was laughing at her daughter’s death glare, but I felt sick to my stomach because it was a look of pure disgust on her face. I wish it wasn’t aimed at me. It was my fault for digging myself a grave that was too deep to get out of.

“Well, we are in the presence of the devil himself, so I guess this is my natural response to that fact,” Rey proclaimed with absolute no care in the world.

My face warmed, it was sure to be beet red.

Lily’s eyes were upon me for a moment taking in my humiliation, then focusing back on the task of driving.

“Rey, that’s not a nice thing to say now, is it?” Her mom’s voice was stern, but not threatening.

“What can I say, mom? I’m only speaking the truth,” Rey scoffed, still staring out the window.

I didn’t think it was possible, but my face felt even hotter than before. I was forced to clasp my hands together to get a grip on myself or else I’d be tugging anxiously at my collar. I could feel her mom’s stare on me once again, but Rey decided to continue to talk to me. Her voice unwavering, giving no implication that she was scared of me at all at this moment.

“So why are you a gimp?” She asked from the back seat. Her hazel eyes seemed bored with their perusal of the outside trees passing by.

“I ran into a table leg.” The lie came out so easily. It was second nature after all this time. Her eyes met mine, I saw her detect the falseness of my answer.

Her left eyebrow quirked up, her mouth twisting in displeasure, “A table leg?”

“Yup.”

“You’re lying.” She turned away, dismissing the conversation. I accepted that.

For the rest of the drive, after I told Lily my address, we all sat in silence before eventually, we pulled up in front of my shack of a house. I saw a slight frown ghost over Lily’s face before it was replaced with one of her famous smiles, “It was nice to meet you Kylo.”

“Thanks again.” I flashed a smile, but my attention was taken when I heard my dog all the way over here whining. I also heard my mom trying to shut him up, which made me see both Rey and Lily’s attention turn in the direction of my mom’s booming voice. I blushed for what felt the hundredth time in their presence, “Thank you for the ride, I appreciate it.”

I turned and staggered as quickly as I was capable to the door of my house when it opened my pit-bull Hyde was there to greet me. He was a blue-nosed pit, my best friend in the form of a 100-pound beast. My mom hated the dog, but I told her if any harm came to him I would call animal services and have her reported. She heeded the threat and allowed him to stay.

It was not known by anyone that I was working part-time at the auto shop to make sure I could move out when I reached eighteen. My mentor was Chewie. He was one of the few who actually knew that I was getting abused, but I told him to not report it to the authorities. He was pissed that I wouldn’t accept any help, but I could handle myself when it came to my mother. I was able to pay for anything Hyde needed, that’s all that matters. I was also able to support my growing body’s eating demands successfully, also a plus to making some money.

Hyde was a smart little dude, he understood my leg was injured so instead of jumping on me like he normally did; he just licked my hand when I reached out to pet his scruff.

“Damn dog acts like he hasn’t seen you in two years, it’s been six hours you idiot,” she spat as she took another puff off her cigarette.

“Dogs can’t understand the sense of time Ma, so yeah it probably does feel like two years.”

I pushed past her making my way into the kitchen, grabbing the orange juice out of the fridge to pour myself a tall glass. Before I forgot, I poured a couple of vitamins onto my hand from the cabinet above the stove. Popping them into my mouth, I used the orange juice to swallow them down. Upon turning around, I saw my step-mom with a cigarette still lit in her hand.

Involuntarily I heaved a deep breath in and out. My body’s natural reaction to try to eliminate the fear of her hurting me. She moved closer to me, her red hair in knots, her eyes were sunken in as if she hadn’t slept in a month, and her skin had a ghostly tint to it. She was thin and reminded me so much of Jack Skellington it hurt to look at her ninety-nine percent of the time. My hand had tightened unconsciously around the glass of orange juice; she continued to observe my features.

“You’ve become quite the man, haven’t you? No one would believe you were a fourteen-year-old boy. I bet you even have hair on those balls of yours now huh? Not most fourteen-year-old boys can say that.”

I was mortified by her words, not daring to meet her icy blue eyes.

“Ma, I’m still just a kid,” I pleaded, knowing I looked pathetic, but I didn’t care about looking weak in front of her. I just wanted her to stop inflicting misery upon me.

“You honestly believe I wouldn’t still force myself on you Kylo?” A little cackle was followed by a cough.

“Please ma, just leave me be.” She trailed her fingertips down my clothed stomach, my entire body went rigid. A small smirk played across her face.

“You’re a coward Kylo.”

She closed the distance between us. I refused to whimper as she pushed her cigarette into the side of my neck so close to the scar she had given me across my throat. A look of satisfaction appeared on her thin face then she left me alone in the kitchen. A cry bubbled in my throat; I stopped it from escaping its confinement. My dog whined beside me, pawing my boot. Slumping to the floor beside him, my arms wrapped around his strong neck and I felt his rough tongue lapping at the burn upon my neck. I stifled my sobs, but soon enough I couldn’t hold back. I sat there holding onto my dog like he was the only thing tethering me to this world.

________________________________________

Rey

Months had passed since my mom gave Kylo a ride home. His mom seemed terrifying. Could it be it was her inflicting all the terrible scars upon him? And if so, was there anything I personally could do to help him? He hadn’t even said one word to me since that day. Why that bothered me? I honestly can’t explain.

Today was one of those days where I couldn’t help but stare at him as he sat next to his friend. Like me, he was always with one other person. It was the same person each and every day. I had always hated the fact we had the same P.E. class, but surprisingly he didn’t torment me anymore, he just acted like I didn’t exist instead. Was that better or worse? My mind seemed to taunt me. ‘Go away wayward thoughts’ I hissed in return.

To my utter dismay, my eyes decided to be traitorous once again as they landed on Kylo. The matching P.E. shirt/short combo we were forced to wear were tight on him as if he didn’t get a new pair since he had grown. The shirt hugged the wide expanse of his chest so tightly I could see every defined muscle, from his broad shoulders all the way down to where his chest ended and abs started. It always surprised me how tall he was. You would think he would be lanky, but no, he was all bulky muscle that somehow he carried with confidence despite how young he was.

In all honesty, I laughed a little because the shirt was too tight on him that it almost made him look silly. Whenever he raised his arms even slightly, he would reveal the pale flesh of his lower abs along with the dark happy trail that led my eyes down a route that ended up with me staring at-um-another part of him.

So I guess the shirt wasn’t _that_ silly on him.

The shorts he was wearing were thankfully slightly looser than the shirt, but still hugged a certain part of his anatomy that I did not want to keep being drawn to look at; whatever he was packing down below was definitely large in size.

Ugh!! Casting my head in shame for only a moment, I ended up continuing to stare at him for only a short amount of time later.

I had become fascinated by his body. No other eight graders looked like him. I noticed that girls didn’t even pay him any attention. They were too busy looking at the boys who didn’t even hit their growth spurt yet. Most boys our age had a scrawny build, acne, and bad style. At least Kylo wore jeans with a belt, not trying to be like all the guys that thought they were hot shit with their pants to their knees acting like gangsters.

I would never have taken myself as liking a guy with a bunch of muscles, but I guess I was finally realizing what my type was. Shit, I was 100 percent sure I was going through puberty too.

He was talking animatedly to his friend. It wasn’t often that I was able to see him look so carefree; he even had a smile on his face. His friend laughing boisterously at whatever he was saying. Not paying attention to when he had stopped the conversation, my focus finally honed in to see those dark eyes had caught mine. His body was rigid, my head automatically snapped down to look at my uninteresting shoes.

When I finally gathered some courage to look up again, he had gone back to whatever he was discussing with his friend. I let out a sigh of relief and waited restlessly for the teacher to arrive. After what felt like a decade he moseyed over, performing the roll call, and told us to get ready for the mile. With much reluctance, sighs, and groans intermixed; the class made our way to the starting line of the mile-long course that wrapped around both the baseball field and football field. I wasn’t a fan of running, but I still made sure to complete my mile under the time that was considered passing.

I looked over, noticing Kylo’s friend standing beside me, he cast me a warm look and rewarded me with a friendly smile.

“I hate running, sweaty isn’t a good look on me.” A small chuckle escaped him as he confessed to me.

“Yeah, I can honestly say that sweat makes me look less appealing than I already look.”

His smile curved even higher on his face, “Poe,” he announced, extending his hand in greeting.

“Rey,” I shyly replied, shaking the warm hand that belonged to the handsome guy before me.

At that moment, a force I was used to made me shift my attention just a little to the left to see that Kylo was standing right beside him the whole time. I scowled at him and he scowled right back.

The teacher called out ‘Go!’, some kids immediately sprinted away, while others began a light jog, the rest just didn’t give a flying fuck to even try to run.

I was a part of the joggers, keeping pace while controlling my breath. Even after Poe had said he didn’t want to get sweaty he was among the sprinters, he looked like he was a natural at this whole running game; what a liar I laughed in my head.

Kylo was only a couple paces ahead of me. I wished I could deter my wandering eyes, but he was like a god in front of me. His taut back muscles could be seen through the white t-shirt, even his ass was firm like the rest of him. He had cut his hair recently, now it was longer on top and shaved on the sides making him look even edgier than he already was. At least with the shaggy hair, it gave him a boyish look. This screamed he was all man. It was now that I could see his ears were larger than I would consider normal, but it still didn’t deter from the fact that he was too hot to be a freaking eight grader.

His eyes flicked back to catch my wandering gaze, he slowed down abruptly, throwing someone off behind him, but they just cursed under their breath and ran off. I was definitely trying much too hard to ignore his towering presence beside me. It was just never going to happen in this lifetime with his aura coming out in strong, intense waves.

“Notice you keep staring at me Shorty, need to get your eyes fixed or something?” he jested.

“Didn’t know it was a crime to stare, Sasquatch,” I snapped back.

“Why the fuck do you keep looking at me huh? Tell me the truth.”

“I’m trying to make this mile on time, don’t have time to waste my breath talking to you loserrr,” I managed to say and sprinted away from him, but his long legs made him catch up to me in the next couple strides.

“Once this mile is over, I’ll get the truth out of you one way or the other,” he threatened before running ahead of the group.

Now I wished this mile would never end.

I finished under 9 minutes-caught my breath- and drained my water bottle like I had been in the Sahara without water for a decade. The class wasn’t over for another twenty minutes leaving me to sit by a tree and read the book I was allowed to collect real quickly from the locker room. It was only for what felt like five minutes where I was settled and peaceful. Déjà vu came crashing down within the next couple moments; my book was torn from my hands. I just sat there looking at the cause of my troubles.

“Want me to get on my knees for you again Satan?” I sarcastically sneered with a falsely sweet smile. I even added a flutter to my eyelashes for dramatic effect. He glowered down at me, but this time I watched his pupils dilate, I couldn’t tell where his pupil began and ended anymore. The confidence I had faltered instantly, the fake smile I had adorned fell away with it.

“Yeah, get on your knees.” His voice cracked a little as he stared at me with a look that was causing me to feel something I didn’t even understand. My body betrayed me as I felt my knees sink slightly into the damp grass; he just kept giving me that intense glare. His jaw clenched and unclenched a few times- Nostrils flared- A labored breath fell through his parted lips.

“Please…can I have my book back Kylo…?” My voice quivered, my hands were starting to get clammy where they rested on my thighs. I was way too young to be feeling what I was starting to feel pool between my thighs.

“No," he shook his head, "That wasn’t good enough to be worthy of getting your book back, try harder,” he grunted as his free hand made a fist so hard it was making his knuckles go white.

“Please,” I begged, “It’s my favorite book…I can’t live without it…please, I would really be grateful if you gave it back…” Holy shit, I didn’t sound like myself. It was like being outside of my body trying to tell myself to stop, but the horror movie just kept rolling. I don’t know why I looked, but my sick fascination with his body was always absorbing everything it could about him. My vision connected with the area between his thighs. I felt my back straighten so fast it caused me to wince. My eyes felt wild as they collided with his. I thought it was huge before, but seeing it like that was a whole different ballpark. My mind couldn’t even fully comprehend why it was like that, my thoughts were racing, but from what I had gotten so far from anatomy was that it was erect. He had an _**erection**_.

His eyes flickered down to what I had been staring at just a moment ago. Dark optics widened in a mix of confusion and terror. His chest began to rise and fall erratically; it caused him to start panting like he was out of breath. He looked tortured when our eyes locked again. All I could see was the complete humiliation he was feeling wash over his face. He dropped my book without a second glance, walking away from me, but I could tell he was struggling to walk with _that_ thing inside his shorts.

My legs carried me after him, “Kylo wait!” I gripped his arm, he tore it away from me as if he had been burned, picking up his speed to evade me.

He was headed to the lockers and was able to make me stop short before I followed in after him. Exhaling a weary sigh, I too went and changed as quickly as I could. Once the bell rang, I walked out only to see Kylo still in his P.E. shorts heading to the nearest personal bathroom. Knowing that what I was about to do was foolish; I went against my instincts, looked around and followed him in, locking the door behind us.

“Kylo please… just talk to me,” I pleaded.

He jumped in surprise after not seeing I had followed him, but he just tore his gaze from mine.

“Go the hell away.” He had no shame as he grabbed the back of his collar, ripping the shirt over his head revealing all the muscles of his back to my hungry eyes.

His traps were huge, making me want to bite them, what the fuck?

Soon I became distracted by all the scars that marred his fair skin. They covered his back like a hundred of white snakes crisscrossing from his shoulders all the way down to his lower back. My heart hurt for what had happened to him, but I knew he wouldn’t tell me even if I asked. He tugged his clean shirt back on, turning to face me still in his P.E. shorts. I guess he wasn’t as shameless as I thought.

“Why are you still here Rey?”

“Wow, I didn’t even think you knew my name. Surprise, surprise.”

“I have to get changed and get the hell home, so can you tell me what the hell you want so I can change in peace?” His eyes were pained. I didn’t want them to look at me like I was the reason for all his suffering. It wasn’t me that was bullying him.

“Why?”

“Why what?” He exhaled annoyed. His eyebrows knitting together in frustration.

“Why did your…you know,” I let my eyes gesture towards his-um-yeah cock, ugh just saying it in my head killed me there was no way I could actually say it aloud.

He followed my line of sight; his face became bathed in red again.

“That never happened alright?” He was pissed but also mortified by what had occurred.

“I saw what happened; I just want to know why? Were you getting off on me being on my knees in front of you or something?” I asked truly curious and confused all at once.

“Shut the fuck up,” he snarled, slamming me up against the wall.

The air left me in a whoosh, but once I gained my strength back I pushed him away. All of a sudden I was hitting him wherever I could. Managing to push him on the ground somehow, I was on top slapping him over and over again and he was just taking it. My heart was pounding, breathing coming out in harsh gasps of air. I could hear he was panting, just letting me abuse him as if he was used to it. Finally, I stopped my assault, just sitting there upon his firm abdominal muscles. I had marked him, a long scratch painted on his right cheek.

He stared at me a look of defeat in those pretty orbs. I shifted slightly, feeling his cock twitch against me. I shouldn’t have liked it, but I did.

“You like me on my knees before you don’t you? It’s a turn on for your power trip,” I accused as I was perched upon him, feeling him harden even more so. He just accepted it not even trying to hide it at this point. “Yes, Rey, it turns me on when you’re kneeling before me on those dainty knees of yours, it makes me want to pry your pretty lips open with my thumb and shove the entirety of my cock down your throat, alright? That’s the truth.”

I jumped off him at those filthy words, but I hated to admit it was hot hearing him talk like that.

“You’re a pig Kylo,” my voice quivered giving away my deception.

“I know,” he laughed, just laying there on the disgusting bathroom ground as I fled away from the guy who would most definitely be the death of me. 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks once again to all my readers!  
> To say I'm happy with the feedback is an understatement!  
> As always, Constructive Criticism is welcome :)


	3. You've Changed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo survived an event that could have ended his life before it truly began.  
> When 10th grade starts, he learns that life has changed people...and not for the better.

Kylo Age: 16

 **Blood**. _So much blood._ It’s pouring out of me, it’s warm between my fingers; is blood supposed to feel heavy. Grasping onto the walls to reorient myself, I continue to feel like I’m spiraling deeper and deeper. My vision is honing in and out.

 _‘You’re nothing Kylo, you’ll always be nothing,” the voice hisses in my ears_.

‘No!’ I hear myself cry out.

My eyes flash open as I sit upright in my bed, the breeze from outside filtering in through the small window I have opened. My chest is heaving; a cold sweat causes me to shiver. Tossing the sheets off of myself, I walk steadily over to the window to gaze at the dark sky. Tonight is clearer than most nights; a full moon casts its eerie glow upon the earth. It was just a nightmare. A nightmare that happened a couple years back. When I was sure I was going to die…

**FLASHBACK KYLO AGE 14**

What the hell had happened? Did I really say those vulgar things to sweet, innocent Rey? She was right I _WAS_ a pig. I don’t know what came over me when she started punching me, her tiny fists felt like nothing compared to what I was used to. I could have stopped her; it would have been effortless to do so. Yet, I did absolutely nothing but take it. Nothing unusual about that. The thing is I would never want to hurt Rey. She made me feel emotions I had no right to feel, but it was like a force binding us together in some weird way. I would never be able to escape her trap no matter how hard I tried.

My house started to come into view; I should have seen the signs upon stepping inside. It was too quiet.

“Hyde?” I called out, but he didn’t bark nor did he run over to me. My backpack dropped to the ground as I rounded the corner to my bedroom. He wasn’t there. Sweat was beginning to trail down my spine; my heart starting to trip over itself.

“Hyde!” I called out once more. Desperately searching for him.

“He’s gone.” The cold voice said behind me.

I spun around to face my step-mom, her red hair was combed through for once and her eyes looked a lot less dim. What the hell?

“Gone?” I questioned.

“It was time for the mutt to move on. You’re too young to have a dog anyways.”

She lit a cigarette, pushing past me as if she hadn’t just destroyed my entire world with that statement.

“Where the fuck is my dog?” I snarled, grasping onto her slender wrist. She eyed me with a glare that said to take my hands off of her, but I tightened the hold, repeating myself, “Where the fuck is Hyde!?”

“He’s at a pound.”

“A pound!? They’ll kill him Ma!” This was not happening.

She scoffed, “That’s the point, the pup was huge, and he would only become a killer anyways.”

“He’s my dog! He’s a good fucking dog!! Tell me the name of the pound right now or so help me god I will end your fucking life!”

That’s when she turned towards me; I felt the pain before I could even comprehend what had just happened. Looking down I saw blood spilling down my stomach, staining the white shirt I happened to be wearing. Shifting my eyes towards her, a wicked smile was on her face and a knife was in her non-smoking hand. Falling to my knees, I clutched at the wound.

I felt so heavy.

So much blood.

Too much blood.

I was going to die.

“You’re nothing Kylo, you’ll always be nothing,” she hisses besides my ear.

Before I went unconscious, I saw Chewie. I was pretty sure I was hallucinating, but I watched as his hands wrapped around my ma’s throat. He was terrifying. My body was growing weak, she was shrieking, grappling for the upper hand with the 300 pounds of muscle holding her off the ground. My vision was honing in and out, I was grasping for something to hold onto, but I only slipped in blood.

Was it supposed to be so warm? So heavy slipping through my fingers?

“Hold on kid! Stay with me.” A voice said through the fog, they were cradling my head in their lap, I could hear them telling someone the address, what had happened, and to hurry.

“Kylo, please don’t give up…”

The world turned dark.

________________________________________

When I gained consciousness, my eyes trailed along the tube that was sticking out of my arm attached to bags of fluids.

I’m in a hospital…but why? I was scattered brain, trying to put the puzzles together.

“Relax Kid; don’t want to rile yourself up.”

I jerked my head over to see Chewie; he was huge, from his height to his body that was pure muscle. His hair was a mix of gray, brown, and red. His beard matched. Light brown eyes were tired, bags underneath. How long had he been here?

“Where’s Hyde?” I whispered feeling a slight pain in my side when I breathed.

“Safe. I found the pound he was at. He’s home with Candice now. You know she can never turn a dog away especially not one owned by her favorite boy.” He gently nudged my hand, a weary smile on his tan face.

“And-.” I cut myself off, shaking my head. Not wanting to even utter her name again.

“Prison. She’ll have a trial for attempted first-degree murder. She’ll wind up rotting there for the rest of her life. If I had a say in it, I would have her put down.”

His eyes grew worried, “Don’t cry Kylo, everything’s going to be okay. I’m here.”

Was I crying? Reaching up with a shaky hand I felt the tears streaming down my cheeks. A feeling I wouldn’t be able to describe as relief or sadness filtered through me. What was my life going to be like from now on? Would I ever see Poe again? Rey…

I shut my eyes to block out my racing thoughts. Chewie squeezed my hand and I fell into a restless sleep. Nightmares plagued me all night long.

________________________________________

**PRESENT**

Hyde stirred on my bed; surprisingly I didn’t wake him with my abrupt awakening. His tongue hung outside his mouth as he lay on his back. What a goof.

After Chewie rescued me, I had to testify in court against my mother. I was home-schooled from that point on. I visited a therapist once a month because that was all Chewie could get out of me. My Ma ended up getting sentenced to life in prison without parole. Her icy eyes showed no emotion when she cast her gaze on me one last time. She even had the gall to smile at me before they took her away forever.

The wound in my side healed becoming just another scar among many. It killed me that I wasn’t able to work out for a couple months, but once the stitches were out. I was back on track with my workout regimen. It had become a lot harder in the past year. Heavier weights, longer miles, more time spent on the boxing bag, and of course Hyde was a big help at keeping me on my feet. He was a big dog, so that meant plenty of walks and countless hours of fetch.

I let my hair grow out again. It was just more my style.

Chewie helped me buy clothes that actually fit me, unlike my mother who never thought to help me out when her teenage kid was growing at an alarming rate. I felt a lot better about myself, but of course, my demons still haunted me.

Tomorrow was the first day of sophomore year. Chewie thought it was time for me to go back to public school. I couldn’t agree more.

Thankfully, Poe and I kept in touch. He was living with his mother now. His father also was spending time in prison on a murder charge. Poe was a lot happier, constantly smiling, cracking jokes.

He looked healthier too. It was a good feeling to know that both of us escaped shitty situations.

He kept me updated on how Rey was doing. Never asking questions about it, content with the fact that he knew there was a reason I was asking, but it wasn’t his business. It’s not like I had a crush on Rey, so there was nothing to tell. I guess she was on the popular side nowadays. A cheerleader, president of the yearbook club etc. She was no longer the nerd I found pleasure in bullying around.

Good for her.

When I looked in the mirror I saw the light scar she had given me, I never imagined it would actually mark my skin forever. Touching it with calloused fingertips I felt the slightly raised skin, tracing it a couple times before I realized what I was doing. Fuck that.

Morning came quicker than expected, I showered-brushed my teeth-combing the wild strands of my hair before giving up to pull on black jeans paired with my combat boots and black shirt. Grabbing my backpack, I play fought with Hyde for a moment, he growled playfully and I did the same right back at him. I probably looked like an idiot, but the joy Hyde brought me was irreplaceable.

“See you later buddy.” I scratched behind his ears; he leaned into the touch wagging his tail happily.

For a guy of my stature, I was pretty light on my feet. It caused Chewie to jump a mile high in his seat when I said good morning; his wife Candice covered her laugh under her slender hand.

“Jesus boy, you trying to give me a damn heart attack?” He grasped his heart, his coffee now all over his daily newspaper. He grumbled under his breath trying to wipe away the stain with a towel.

“Sorry Chewie,” I laughed grabbing an apple off the table before pressing a chaste kiss to Candice’s cheek.

“Have a good day at school.” She patted my cheek and turned back to her muffin. She was pregnant at the moment, no one dared to even look at her blueberry muffins unless they wanted to face her wrath.

“Have a good day son,” Chewie said grasping my wrist before I could walk out the door.

I looked down at him, a lazy smile flitted across my face, “Always Pa,” I leaned in to nuzzle my face into his messy hair.

He laughed, pushing me playfully. With one last goodbye, I began my trek to the high school a couple blocks away. Biting into the apple with a satisfying crunch.

A couple small kids skittered past me, giggling, but one looked over their shoulder their eyes grew huge in their skull. He turned away, whispering something to his friend. Two pairs of eyes now gazed at me, I was used to this attention. It wasn’t every day you saw a guy with scars marring almost every inch of skin.

“Boo.” That made them jump, one even screeched before they ran away.

Kids.

They just have no respect these days.

I finished the apple right as I was approaching the gates that were wide open. Tossing the core into the trash, I let out a deep exhale. I could do this. A couple students were helping point freshman in the direction of their classes, pulling out my schedule from my pocket I walked up to the petite blonde whose bright smile vanished when her attention landed on me.

“Hey, can you tell me where room 108 is?” An awkward silence established between us, I quirked my scarred eyebrow at her.

Her pale skin became flushed, “M-my apologies, if you go straight into the quad, turn left, and then make a right. Ms. Henderson’s class will be the first room on the left,” she stammered, her eyes remained glued to the paper in my hand.

“Thanks.” I walked around her, but I could feel her eyes watching me. Was she disgusted or found me intriguing? I never knew these days choosing to ignore it all together.

When it came to girls, of course, I imagined what it’d be like to kiss one. Wondering if their lips would be soft or chapped. Their skin rough or smooth.

It wasn’t like I didn’t jerk off every chance I could get. I was still a sixteen-year-old boy with hormones even though I’m pretty sure I looked like I was reaching twenty-five.

Not paying attention to the stares cast my way; I found my class and walked inside. Other students were in their clicks already, sitting on desks while they chatted before the bell rang. I found a desk next to a guy who had bright red hair, pasty skin, eyes that were just a shade too blue that they looked pale.

Freckles adorned almost every inch of his face, when he shifted his gaze over to me there was no reaction. No fear. No disgust. No admiration. Just absolutely nothing.

“Hey.” He nonchalantly said as if it pained him to have to make conversation with me.

“Hey.” I wasn’t about to make the poor dude talk.

The ball was in his court.

“Hux.” He pointed a thumb at his chest.

“Kylo.”

“You new?” His leg shook restlessly, the only give away to the nerves he refused to let play out on his face.

“Yeah, I was home-schooled for a year or so. Decided it was time to come back to civilization.”

He chuckled, “High school sucks. I’d rather be homeschooled.”

“Trust me; I went stir crazy a month in. You barely see other kids, then there’s my Da breathing down my neck to make sure I’m okay. It can become quite claustrophobic.”

His pale eyes scanned my features, “A lot of scars for someone so young.”

“What can I say I was a crazy kid.” There was no way I could say the truth.

His stare said he wouldn’t ask, but he understood the weight behind my closed off comment.

Hux was a weird dude the more I got to talking to him, I learned he preferred to be alone, hated sweets, could only eat salad and tuna sandwiches because he was picky. He had a list of allergies that he was affected by so basically anything could end his life in a fragment of seconds. His eyes seemed empty, devoid of light even though they were so blue. I don’t think it was entirely intentional with how hard and cold his gaze was, but he looked so…vacant. He was nice enough, but he ended the conversation between us abruptly, opening his notes right as the bell rang.

The teacher droned on for the next hour. When the bell rang once more, I was halfway out the door before anyone else.

I ran into Poe right before lunch. He was ecstatic to see me, jumping up and down like a damn puppy. Clamping my hand on his shoulder was the only way I was able to calm him down.

“Jesus Poe, relax, we saw each other a week ago.”

He pouted, “A week too long! You know you’re my best friend and there’s nothing you can do about it.” He crossed his arms over his chest to emphasize the point.

“Okay crazy, you win.” I messed up his hair, he tried to jump to get back at me, but I just placed my palm on his head to keep him down.

“Bastard!” His arms flailed wildly. We were both breaking out in fits of laughter at this point.

“What losers.” A female voice scoffed with distaste.

“Don’t be mean.” The other sweet voice flitted through my ears.

When my eyes met hers, recognition transformed over her pretty face. Her mouth parted, she hugged the book in her arms tighter.

“Well, they are. C’mon the short one is a pervert, as for his tall friend. He’s just…scary.” She shuddered, not giving one fuck that she was making fun of both Poe and me.

I watched him deflate. Fuck this bitch.

“Well, at least we aren’t the bane of our father’s existence with all the credit cards we’re maxing out.” It was a surprise to my own ears when those words escaped me so easily.

The blonde’s brown eyes grew comical in her head, she tried to find words, before she gave me one last glare and darted ahead of Rey. Rey just stared like she always did before also tucking her tail in, casting her gaze down and running off. When had she become a coward?

“Rey won’t even talk to me anymore,” Poe sighed kicking at a rock as if he knew what I was thinking.

“Why?”

“She’s too _cool_ for the “nerds”, I guess we’re too low for our dear highness.”

“You didn’t tell me about that.” My eyebrows had knitted together now. Rey was a nerd herself, so I could understand why she would be closed off now, but she was always kind to everybody so it didn’t make sense.

“What’s there to tell, she became different when her best friend Rose started dating Finn. Maybe she felt like a third wheel or something. They don’t even hang out anymore. Her friends are the snobby cheerleaders.”

“Well, don’t worry my friend, being a pervert is better than being scary.”

He let out a huff of annoyed air, casting his dark eyes up to me, “Don’t be an idiot Kylo. That girl is a cunt. Those are the type of girls that want to fuck the guy she thinks is so ‘Scary.’ Trust me she’ll be all over you in the next couple weeks.”

“Fuck that. I don’t want to be with a girl that’s a bitch to my best friend,” I countered slugging my arm around his shoulder. A small smile pulled at the corner of his lips.

“There’s my buddy Poe. No one gets him down right?”

“Absolutely no one.”

We agreed to meet at lunch, he threw a wave and smile over his shoulder. I lifted my hand up, when he was out of sight, I let it fall. My heart was heavy in my chest. Rey was no longer the nerd that I had fallen for. Did I even want to know the new one? I guess she most likely held some resentment towards me, but I had changed…right?

________________________________________

Rey

Age: 15

Holy shit. Holy shit. Holy shit!!!

My heart was trying to claw its way out of my chest, I was pretty sure I looked like a hot mess right about now, but my feet kept propelling me towards the handball courts. Thankfully no one was there. Gasping for much-needed oxygen, I leaned against the back wall trying to figure out where he had manifested from so suddenly! Of course, Ana could never keep her stupid trap shut.

Poe was a good guy. I was the asshole for not talking to him anymore.

I thought I was hallucinating when Kylo’s dark eyes met mine, his stare was like a lethal injection into my veins causing me to become paralyzed.

‘What the hell!’ my mind screamed. How the hell had he grown even taller!?

It was probably often that people asked, ‘How’s the weather up there?’ I bet he would just glower at them shutting down further conversation due to the uncanny joke.

He was built like a beast, chest muscles straining against the material smothering it. My eyes closed at the memory of his bulging biceps, forearms covered by black hair, where veins stood out against the hard muscle. I always knew he would be the death of me. There was no one that would ever surpass Kylo-fucking-Ren.

________________________________________

“Ouch, that kind of hurts Ana,” I say through clenched teeth.

“Beauty is pain darling.” She pushes my hips further down into the splits. It takes a lot out of me to not scream. This is torture! If someone had told me that I would ever become a cheerleader, I would have thought they were insane. Yet, here I am letting a bitch force my limbs into positions they were just not made to do.

“Trust me, when you do find a guy to let violate you, you can make him beg for it with your flexibility.” Ana cruelly whispered beside my ear, it made me flinch away.

She didn’t even really like me. I would never trust her. Still, I allowed her to make my legs go even deeper into the splits that I could feel my pelvis almost touching the ground. Through the pain, it was a singular thought keeping me going-Kylo.

“You’re getting a lot better at all the combos Rey, now that you’re able to do the splits you’ll be able to definitely make the squad next year as well!” Ana beamed at me, pearly whites on display, her fake tan making her hair look unnaturally blonde next to it.

Grimacing, I shot her a glare. A frown appeared on her face, “Oh C’mon, it wasn’t that bad. You pushed through the pain. Most girls cry the entire time, you were a breath of fresh air.”

“I understand why they cry,” I spat and walked away from her.

“Just remember Rey, you would be nothing if it weren’t for me.”

Ignoring her, I went to the locker room to change into my casual clothes. Sending a quick text to my mom to pick me up I decided to wait out on the bench in front of the school. Scrolling through Facebook in a daze.

Smoke filtered into my space, causing me to wave a hand in a flustered manner, covering a cough with my other hand.

“Sorry.” My blood turned cold at the husky timbre of his voice. Was that me starting to breathe heavily?

Glancing up, he was close by leaning against the fence. His monumental height making me dizzy. With fixated optics, I watched the cigarette fall in slow motion, the toe of his shiny combat boots putting it out.

“How you been Rey?” His hands were shoved deep into his pockets, his dark gaze pinpointed on me.

Clutching the bag on my lap, I filtered through my brain for words, but only ended up stuttering like a fool.

“G-G-good…” One word and I had stuttered through the entire thing! I was face-palming myself in my animated mind.

I’m trying my damnedest to be indifferent, but when he walks with those long legs, a small swagger to his step, feigning cool and nonchalance-I hesitantly cast my gaze up at him-knowing right at that moment that I shouldn’t have dared to lock my eyes with his.

He was beautiful. Long coal colored eyelashes framed his dark eyes, the tips of his black hair having a mind of their own-spiking out haphazardly- as other strands curled around the neck that showcased the gnarly scar upon it.

“You never used to stutter.” I felt ashamed when he spoke those words out loud because he was right. I never used to sound like a babbling idiot in his presence. I could only shrug my shoulders in response.

“Well, I’ll see you around then.” He turned to leave.

“Wait…,” I whispered.

“Did you say something?”

“I’m glad you’re okay Kylo.”

His arched eyebrows pulled together like he was offended, little lines forming between them, one side of his mouth pulled down in a frown.

“What do you mean by that exactly?”

“I know your mom went to prison….for life…because of what she did to you.” I continued like the idiot I was.

He was before me in mere seconds, “And who would have told you that bit of information?”

“It’s not important.” I kept my eyes fixed on the grass under my shoes.

A brush of fingers crossed my cheek startling me, his thumb and forefinger grasped onto my chin pulling it up to face him again causing me to gasp.

“I asked who?” He repeated a dark glint appeared in his eyes, a smirk tugging at his mouth.

It was a failed attempt when I tried to evade his light touch, in the next moment he was cupping my jaw holding me still, leaving me helpless to be able to turn from his intense glare, he lowered his face towards mine, “Rey, you know this always ends up with you losing, so just tell me the name so I can move on with my life eh?”

His breath still smelled like mint and was just as intoxicating as before.

“It was Poe,” I spat, giving him what he asked for much too easily.

“Ah, Poe, that’s fine then. If it was one of the girls you call your friends I’d have to teach em’ a lesson.” A wolfish grin flickered across his face. Eyes flicked to my lips for a beat before connecting with my cautious gaze.

Kylo was always menacing, now more so than before.

“Let go of me.” I gave myself props when my voice stayed sturdy. His thumb smoothed across my bottom lip, tugging it down only to watch it fall back into place. It was desire that I was seeing staring back at me in the form of dark pools of black.

It was alarming, dangerous…I should be scared.

“K-Kylo…”

“See you around Rey,” he murmured.

My mom pulled up literally two minutes after he had disappeared around the corner. On shaky legs, I managed to walk over to the car and hop in. My mom was talking to me. I heard nothing except the blood pulsing in my ears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've definitely been inspired to write more and that is thanks to all the feedback!  
> Thank you to everyone who has read this story so far!  
> Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter!  
> More to arrive very soon :)


	4. About Today

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time is flying by for Kylo and Rey, but their decisions in life continue to take them down opposite paths...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello faithful readers!  
> This chapter will be all from Rey's point of view; I wanted to go more into depth with her character so this is why the chapter revolves mostly around her. It's also pretty short so sorry about that! 
> 
> However the next chapter will be jumping a little bit into the future and will be a longer chapter indeed.
> 
> Thanks again for reading and all of the Kudos!  
> It truly warms my heart :)

Rey

Age:15

I was soaring, my adrenaline racing through my veins; strong arms caught me on my return back to earth. Placing me on steady feet to where I was back to cheering next to the other girls on the squad. We were all killing the coordinated dance we learned for the first football game of the season. Once we were done, we shouted ‘Go Panthers’ a couple times-getting the crowd pumped up for the team that was running onto the field.

Ana was beaming at the star quarterback who also happened to be her boyfriend; unbeknownst to her he was screwing half of the cheer-leading team. Thankfully, I was excluded from his lustful leers. I lacked in the chest department, he surprisingly said it straight to my face wherein reply I told him in a very mature manner, ** _‘Go fuck yourself.’_** I cannot believe he thought _I actually_ gave two fucks about a prissy guy like him.

He would be surprised when the girls ditched the push-up bras under their cute little tops. I honestly would love to see his face when he finds out the truth.

“Only in my dreams,” I sighed walking off the field to grab my water bottle, taking a couple chugs before sitting on the bench to watch the game. This was the last place I wanted to be on Friday evening. This was the life of a cheerleader, sad but true.

The game was boring beyond belief; it’s why I ended up hanging out behind the bleachers half way in drawing figures into the dirt with a stick I found nearby.

“Can’t say you’re going to be the next Da Vinci- but still impressive.”

My head shot up so fast it put a kink in my neck. Kylo loomed over me, a cigarette lit between his pointer finger and middle one. With the grace of a predator stalking his prey, he moved closer to me.

“Cigarettes aren’t good for you? You know that right?” I deadpanned as I waved the smoke away that was being pushed towards me due to the breeze. Standing up only to fully realize our proximity. We were much too close to one another. _He_ wasn’t good for my health.

His midnight eyes stared at the cigarette; a lazy smile crawled on his face, “No. I had no idea nicotine was bad for my health.” He brought it to his lips taking a deep inhale before tilting his head back to exhale it. I would like to think he did that for my benefit, but with his taunting tone, I couldn’t be so sure about him being a gentleman.

“Don’t have to be rude about it.”

“Was I rude?” His scarred eyebrow rose in question.

“Well, you’re obviously being sarcastic,” I huffed out, crossing my arms over my chest. Kicking at a rock on the ground to distract me from his suffocating presence. Whenever he was around me it felt like someone took a vacuum and sucked all of the oxygen out of the room.

“Sorry. I know I’m too young to be smoking, but it helps with my anxiety. I don’t know what would cause Chewie to have a heart attack-me smoking cigarettes or pot.” Something blazed beneath the surface of his hardened expression, but when I tried to understand the sudden shift, the emotion playing out on his face was gone replaced with a smile. “I probably will switch to pot eventually, but cigarettes help for now.” He threw it on the ground; seeming almost lost-like he didn’t truly comprehend why he was here in the first place.

“Kylo…pot isn’t going to make you happy or anything and Cigarettes are only good for giving you lung cancer. You should be careful.”

He scoffed, his eyes narrowing, “What are you? _My mom_?”

I felt burned by that comment, involuntarily flinching away from his angry demeanor. “I just want you to be safe…”

“I don’t need anyone looking out for my well being but myself and seriously Rey, you’re **_REALLY_** going to stand here and act like things haven’t changed in the past two years?” Dark orbs glared openly at me now, his chest was heaving rapidly-hands curled into fists-jaw clenched so tight I swore he was going to crack a tooth.

“Of course I understand things have changed Kylo. I’m not a damn idiot! I can never compete with the pain you went through, but I went through some shit too, only a couple days after you vanished, my parents divorced, my best friend found a guy she really likes, we stopped talking. I had no one, nowhere to go! I contemplated suicide; I starved myself before I finally was able to seek help. I’m doing a lot better these days, but I struggle every day with my demons and you have the balls to stand here and accuse me of being oblivious to these past two years. You think I haven’t thought about you constantly all this time! You’re driving me insane Kylo do _**YOU** _ even understand??”

It was like a wave crashing down on me when his large hand reached out to grasp the back of my neck. He pulled me into him, gently tugging on the hairs of my nape to make me tilt my head up.

“Rey,” he whispered eyes flicking between mine, “You’re driving me insane too.” His lips brushed against mine, they were warm-soft-inviting. I thought he was going to kiss me but he only ended up pulling away stealing my breath with the passion that is exuding from him. There is no smile on his lips, just dark pools of black filled with so much intensity that it was causing me to go weak in the legs.

“I have to go,” he stutters and then he’s disappearing into the night. What the hell?

* * *

 

 _“Oh, when I lift you up_  
You feel like a hundred times yourself  
I wish everybody knew  
What's so great about you

 _Oh, but your love is such a swamp_  
You don't think before you jump  
And I said I wouldn't get sucked in  


_This is the last time_

_Oh, don't tell anyone I'm here_  
I've got time and no one near  
I was thinking that you'd call somebody  
Closer to you

 _Oh, but your love is such a swamp_  
You're the only thing I want  
And I said I wouldn't cry about it

_This is the last time  
This is the last time.”_

The song came to an end, my eyes fluttered open to stare at the white ceiling. Today had been a horrible day, worst than the encounter that I had with Kylo yesterday. My dad had come over to check in with how I was doing, but it only ended up with him and my mom yelling at one another. It’s the reason I escaped up here, putting my headphones on, turning the volume up as loud as I could. ‘The National’ was one of my favorite bands and the song I had just finished was one that I connected with the most. It reminded me of Kylo.

 

Why did he make me believe he was going to kiss me? I ran a finger lazily across my bottom lip remembering how soft his lips had been from the brief contact. I always imagined his lips would be cold, but they exuded a warmth that made me want to fall deeper into the touch. The nape of my neck still tingled from where he had splayed his long fingers against it. I didn’t even know what to think anymore when it came to the mystery that was Kylo.

 

I rolled over onto my stomach, scrolling through my music until I landed on another song by ‘The National’ called ‘About Today’. I let my eyes close shut as the soft melody calmed my mind, “How close am I to losing you…” I whispered the lyric; a few tears strolled down my face. Smothering my face into my pillow, I let them fall freely.

 

Damn you, Kylo Ren.

* * *

 

 

Days turned into months.

 

Kylo and I never talked again after the bleacher incident. I would watch him from afar, sometimes catching his eye, but he would only stare at me with an emotionless expression played out on his face before turning his attention back to the redhead kid and Poe.

 

I went to cheer camp over the spring break. It wasn’t as bad as I presumed it would be. I learned a lot, met a couple of girls that were much nicer than the girls I was forced to be around all day. It was there I learned some bit of information about Ana that I wasn’t so sure I really wanted to know…

 

“So I lost my virginity,” Ana said out of the blue as we were painting our nails matching colors. We had a competition at the end of the week, it was mostly for fun, but Ana wanted to make sure we looked the part.

“W-What?” I had accidentally gone out of the lines on my thumb, only further smudging the blue into the crease of my thumb.

“Parker thought it would be a good idea for us to lose our virginities together, so of course I agreed. I’m not going to lose him over something as silly as popping my cherry.” She let out a laugh, but instead of sounding happy she sounded bitter.

“Well, are you okay? Did it…hurt?” Brown optics met mine, she sighed a bit screwing the nail polish shut. She blew on her nails before finally answering me, “It wasn’t exactly pleasant, but he’s not exactly _big_ either. In all honesty, it sucked. It’s not something I would want to do anytime soon, but he’ll probably want to keep doing it so I’ll just have to suck it up and go along with it.”

My brows knitted together at her confession, she shouldn’t have to have sex if it made her uncomfortable. Parker was a man whore; there was a war in my head going because of that known fact. I wasn’t exactly sure if I should tell her the truth about how he’s had multiple partners already. Girls talked, but gossip only got to the person if they wanted it to. No one wanted Ana to know, not because they were scared of her-they just didn’t think she needed to know until the last possible second when they decided to stir the pot. Still, Ana seemed distressed and I’d rather not make her feel bad especially with the upcoming competition. I’d have to tell her at a later time.

“So he had a wee little pecker eh?” I joked. A small smile tugged on her lips before she broke out into a fit of giggles.

“It was so small; I can’t even say it was average! It hurt for a second and then it was just another five minutes of him huffing and groaning. I was like am I supposed to be feeling something right now? It was awful,” she exclaimed falling back on the pillow behind her and covered her face in her hands trying to suppress the laughter racking her petite body. This was the first time I had ever seen Ana act---human. It was actually pretty nice. We were connecting over something so strange, but I couldn’t find it in me to be bothered by it.

I joined in on the laugh-fest, hardly being able to speak the next words, “He didn’t even get you off?! Selfish bastard.” That comment only sufficed to make us laugh harder.

“Goodness, do you think all guys our age have small cocks?” She wheezed through the tears in her eyes. Kylo’s face flashed in my head, it instantly made me blush. Ana caught the shift. Wiping the tears off her face, she tilted her head to the side scanning over the blush heating my face.

“Hmm, are you a virgin Rey?” Did I really have to tell her? It was clear as day written on my face.

“Yeah…”

“Yet, you were thinking of someone who you believe might actually be well-endowed aren’t you?” She looked like the cat that caught the mouse. A sly smile painted on her heart-shaped face.

“I am not,” I snapped, but it was said too forcefully as if I was hiding something.

“Who is it? Tell me.” She seemed genuinely interested. I didn’t know if that was a good or bad thing. If I told her it was Kylo wouldn’t she just call him scary and a loser? I didn’t like to lie, it was something I was strongly against after all the lies my parents had told me over the past couple of months.

So I took a deep breath and told her, “It is Kylo…he’s packing…”

There was a long moment of silence; she blinked a couple times, not looking confused or disgusted by my confession.

“Kylo?” She questioned sitting up from where she had been leaning against her elbows.

I nodded in reply. “How do you know if you’ve never had sex? You give him a blowjob or something?”

My skin only burned hotter at how crass she was, “No! I-I’ve never _actually_ seen it, but when we were in Eight grade his P.E. shorts were too small for him…I could see the outline…it was _huge.”_

She seemed to ponder that for a moment, “He is a tall as hell, but my friend told me that height doesn’t exactly mean he’s been blessed or anything. I guess Kylo is different…speaking of Kylo I’m really sorry for what I said to him and Poe…I hate being the bitch, but sometimes it just feels like that’s what people expect me to be. Sometimes I feel like I’m just playing a part in a drama that I never even wanted to be in. I actually like Poe…” She played with a strand of blonde hair, twirling it around her finger nervously. I was shocked to hear that she had a crush on Poe. I never thought in a million years that she would ever want to date a guy that wasn’t exactly amongst the popular crowd.

“You should break up with Parker…give it a shot with Poe.”

She waved her hand in the air, “No, I can’t.”

“Why not?”

She glowered at me, “You know why Rey. You like Kylo right?”

“I wouldn’t say that.”

Her scowl deepened, “Don’t fool yourself, Rey. I see the way you look at him when you think no one is paying attention to you. You stare at him as if he’s the lighthouse and you the sailor lost at sea finally finding salvation.”

I’m sure I looked like a fish right now, mouth parted in an ‘oh’, flopping around trying to find words to say. “I-I mean,” I let out a nervous laugh, “I’ve known him for a while…we have a history. I don’t have a crush on him though.”

“Has anyone told you are terrible at lying?” It was rhetorical, but I still shook my head.

“Well, you are.” She gave my nose a gentle flick.

“Whatever, I like him. It doesn’t change anything.”

“Sure it does! We’ll get Kylo to look at you again trust me. It’s just going to take time. So don’t worry your pretty little head alright?”

“Yeah…you should also consider dating Poe.”

She shrugged her shoulders; she pulled her knees to her chest resting her chin on them.

“Maybe…”

 

It was a strange interaction between two girls who were nothing alike, but more alike than they would have ever guessed. We ended up winning the competition, Ana hugged me first, a radiant smile aimed at me, it only sufficed to make me smile just as much. She left my arms to hug everyone else. I knew that this was a turning point between us for the rest of our lives.

 

When we returned home, my mom seemed happier than usual; I guess she was on this new workout kick. It was helping her get through the divorce.  To each their own I guess. Whatever helps is all that matters in the long run.

My dad called, we ended up talking for two hours about everything movies and music. Once the call was over, I felt a tidal wave of emotions collapse down on me. It was just now dawning on me how much I missed my dad.

My mom and I got along just fine, but my dad and I were constantly bonding over one thing or the other. Whether it be a new place we wanted to visit or a famous band we just _had_ to see live or we’d never forgive ourselves.

Not having my dad around really put my entire being out of sync. I wasn’t ever one to care about how much food I consumed, my dad and I loved sweets.

My mom had challenged both of us one day give up sweets for a week.

We didn’t make it. The second day in we wound up watching fight club, eating an entire pizza between the two of us, with a tub full of red licorice as our dessert.

 

So how did I become the daughter with an eating disorder? It was so silly.

 

It only happened because I was too busy suffering after the news of their divorce. There was no time to eat, barely even time to drink a bottle of water. My misery consumed me. It was after seeing the sad, worried eyes of my dad that I decided to check into a hospital. The couple of weeks I had to endure that awful place were outright awful, but at least they were giving my body the much-needed calories it had been lacking for the past couple months.

 

I returned home feeling alive again. I accepted the fact that Rose and I were just not going to be hanging out in the near future. Finn was a nice guy. I would always be her friend, but she needed the space to live and learn on her own without me suffocating her. I didn’t want her to have to choose between Finn and I. That’s not how friendship worked. We’d talk again one day. I was sure of it.

 

The months after spring break flew by; it was true because I was having fun.

Ana and I had become closer, but the distance between Kylo and I had only grown. I accepted it for what it was. He also needed space so I would let him have it. Ana tried to be nice to Kylo one time by waving at him, he returned her wave with a flash of his middle finger. Instead of being offended, a sweet giggle escaped her; she covered her mouth in shock at the noise. A blush tinted her cheeks.

She was actually really cute, she reminded me of an anime character in all honesty. That thought made me want to laugh out loud, but I hid it instead of just patting her back telling her no one but I heard it anyways. She felt better, but a sad look took over her features only moments later.

She wanted Kylo to like her because I liked him. She was trying because of me. It only made her more endearing. I had grown to trust her; something I didn’t think was possible.

Poor thing though. Kylo was a hardass.

The next time I saw him in passing, I flipped him the bird. Dark eyebrows rose high on his forehead, to say he was shocked would be an understatement.

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and all of the Kudos I've gotten so far!  
> Thank you to everybody who has commented so far! Your comments motivate me to continue writing!  
> Much love <3333


	5. Been away too long

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A couple years have passed, Kylo and Rey are only a few months from graduating.  
> Has the time finally come for our two lovers to face the truth or will they continue to hide behind walls continuing to ignore one another?  
> Time will only tell....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter gets a little bit steamy!  
> Thanks again to everyone who took a chance on reading my story :) It means a lot!  
> I hope the smut incorporated isn't too bad lol  
> Enjoy!

Rey

17

 Just as I finished the last sentence for my final essay of the semester. My phone began ringing, glancing at the name lighting up on the screen, I tapped the accept button, “Hey Ana.”

“Tell me you have no plans tonight.”

“You tell me if I have plans or not because this girl just finished her essay for honors English.”

I heard her snort a little, “Yes, we all get it-you’re a genius. Put some makeup on girlfriend because you and I are going to Amber Hudson’s sweet sixteen.”

“She invited us?” Amber was probably the most popular girl at our school, for her to invite us was on the strange side.

“She invited the entire school; seriously you do live in your books don’t you?”

“Reading is life Ana; one day maybe you’ll see the light.”

She giggled in response, “I’m picking you up in thirty, be ready.”

“Roger that.” After hanging up at the same time, I jumped off my bed to raid my closet. I opted for high-waist blue jeans with a black crop top that revealed just a sliver of the golden skin underneath. I wasn’t big on makeup so I opted for a touch of mascara and brown lipstick. Glancing over myself real quick, I figured that this was as good as it was going to get. I pulled on my boots, sprayed some perfume on me, and grabbed my phone-keys-as well as my wallet just in case.

I heard Ana honk, my cue to get the hell outside. My mom was out on a date so it was easy to leave the house with no questions asked. I wanted to drink and maybe just maybe someone would let me take a hit of their weed. I was a hypocrite after telling Kylo that pot wouldn’t make him happy that time by the bleachers, but it turns out I was wrong when I said that. Pot made me feel like I was on cloud 9. I had smoked it here and there, but I had never bought my own. If my mom found out, I could just start digging my own grave right then and there.

Hopping into Ana’s sleek Mercedes, I pulled the seat belt over myself and sunk into the comfort of the leather seats.

“Ready bitch?” She asked playfully nudging me.

“Hell yeah. Let’s drink!”

“WOOOOOO!!” Ana howled into the confinement of the car. We dispersed into a fit of laughter. She blasted her music, we danced causing people to give us weird stares, but we didn’t care. We were having the time of our lives.

  
When we arrived I was taken aback, “Holy shit, this girl is rich.” I stepped out of the car, gaping at the large mansion that was towering over me. It was almost intimidating. I noticed people standing on the balcony drinking out of red solo cups, laughing about lord knows what. The mansion was surrounded by a beautiful silver fence, that if you looked closely you could see little patterns etched on it. Neatly trimmed rose bushes and hedges wrapped around the front of the house, I presumed around the back too. The doors were strictly made of glass, gold trimming along the edges. The windows covered by red silk to keep prying eyes out. Some people were tossing a football around on the front lawn, dressed in swimsuits, revealing tan skin. A fountain was off to the side, a couple people were actually playing inside of it. Drunk already? Geez it was _barely_ 9.

“Her dad is the CEO of a major corporation. Of course she’s rich, let’s go.” She grabbed my hand, tugging my awestricken body into the palace which was even better on the inside than on the outside. All the couches were made of leather. I was hundred percent it was not fake.

 There was a full bar where a bartender was dishing out drinks to underage kids. I noticed an older woman among the kids she was talking to, all of them had some type of concoction in their hands. I assumed she was the mother and just didn’t care that she was housing over a 100 people that probably ranged from age 15 all to the way to 25.

There was so much to take in; they also had this crazy winding staircase, where people were leaning against the railings. Dangerous much?

A chandelier hung above my hand, a bunch of dazzling crystals staring right back at me, “Wow.” This place was incredible.

“Here drink up,” Ana declared shoving a red solo cup into my hand.

“What is it?” I looked inside the cup to see a swirl of pink and orange.

“It’s called jungle juice. Has a shit load of alcohol and just a touch of juice.”

“Sounds intense.” Here goes nothing, I lifted the contents to my mouth and drank a generous amount. Holy shit that had a kick, it was _super_ strong! Strong, but amazing in its own right. I guzzled down the rest. Ana’s eyebrow shifted up in question, but I handed her the cup instead of reading into it, “More please.”

“The bowl is over there, I’m going to find Parker.”

“You’re going to try to find Parker?? There’s like a thousand people here!” I was over exaggerating, but I didn’t want to be left alone. I hardly knew anyone here.

“I won’t be long, I’ll text you.” She waved, disappearing into the crowd.

“Thanks, douche,” I muttered under my breath going in search of the magic bowl filled with the heavenly liquid. Why she was still with that asshole escaped me. She said it was just until high school was over, but she deserved better and we both knew it.

“Stuff is crack,” a deep voice said after I had filled my cup to the rim. The voice belonged to a guy that was definitely out of high school already.

“You can say that again.”

“Stuff is crack,” he repeated. I couldn’t help but laugh at his silliness. He was handsome. Big blue eyes, strong jaw with stubble adorning it, blonde hair cropped short-his arms are more ink than skin. His body wasn’t half bad either, but my thoughts always strayed to Kylo. No muscles could compare to his.

“Rey.” I offered my hand to him.

“Jason,” he replied shaking my hand in greeting.

“So what brings you to this fabulous party Rey?” He leaned against the counter, pouring himself another drink.

“My friend wanted me to come; little did I know she was going to ditch me to seek out her whore of a boyfriend.”

He spits his drink out a little, covering his mouth, “My bad, but holy shit, I’ve never met a girl who is so frank.” He found a napkin to wipe off the drink that was now on his hand.

“You should talk to Ana then, no one is blunter than she is. I guess that’s why we’re such good friends.”

“So who is this man-whore?”

“Goes by the name of Parker.”

“Parker Jones?”

“The one and only.”

“He’s my little brother actually.”

It was my turn to almost die drinking a cup of jungle juice, “Your brother??”

“Yeah, and you’re right. He’s a damn whore. I’ve also heard he’s a terrible lay. The kid is not following in my footsteps.”

“He’s also got a small pecker so I’ve heard.”

“Hey, that doesn’t mean all of us Jone’s men aren’t packing heat. Parker can speak for himself, but I was blessed with the ability to be a good lay _and_ to have a nice cock.”

I was full on laughing by this point, “Well, hopefully, you’re not trying to lay the moves on me Mr. Jason Jones.”

“No way honey, you’re beautiful, but a little too young for my tastes.” He brought his drink to his pursed lips and chugged the rest of what was inside. We ended up chatting for an hour or so. I’m pretty sure we’re the reason the bartender had to make another batch of jungle juice. Jason and I were drunk as FUCK. Both our faces were bright red, we were giggling like kids on the playground telling secrets in hushed tones. Eventually, my bladder made its name known.

“I gotsa to pee,” I slurred.

“Better hurry before tis too late,” he giggled pushing me up off the couch we had occupied.

“Watch me drink, no one touchy got it?”

He saluted me; it caused us to dissolve into another puddle of obnoxious laughter. I had to use the wall to guide me to my designation. It was hot with all the body heat radiating from everybody, but no one seemed to mind. People danced, some were making out, others smoking pot. I would have to get in on that.

I barged into the bathroom not knowing somebody was already inside.

“Um excuse you,” the high pitched voice sneered at me.

“Oops, sorry really got to pee though.” That’s when my eyes decided to take in the person also in the bathroom with miss bitchy pants.

“Kylo?” I tilted my head to the side, not entirely sure why I was finding him in the bathroom with some chick. It came crashing down only a second later in my alcohol-induced brain. “Oh, I’m sorry. I’ll find another bathroom.”

“Good idea,” the girl practically hissed before tugging at Kylo’s shoulders. His eyes remained glued to mine as the girls lips pressed against his. My heart plummeted into my stomach. I slammed the door behind them, found the nearest bathroom to relieve myself, and went in search of the guys with the pot once I was done. They were blitzed and offered up a joint with no hesitation whatsoever. They told me I could have it, I ended up on the dance floor, joint in hand as I blew clouds of smoke into the crowd.

I was so high. Sweat was sliding down my spine, but I didn’t give a shit. I danced and danced. Once I finished the joint, I found the guys where they were before. They offered up another joint which I took with much appreciation. Eventually I ran into Jason again.

“Rey baby!! I thought I had lost you!” He grabbed me into a hug.

“Sorry I got distracted, but I found party favors.” I held up the joint, a wolfish grin spread across his face.

“That’s my girl.” I lit it and handed it over to him. He took a deep inhale, holding it for a hell of a long time before exhaling on a heavy breath.

“Damn that’s some good shit right here, want another drink?”

“Yeah, I can feel myself sobering up. Let’s fucking drink!”

“Hell yeah!” We high fived. The jungle juice called our names figuratively of course, but that stuff was seriously magical. Another cup in my system brought me right back to the nice drunk I was at before my unfortunate encounter with Kylo. We hadn’t spoken in ages, but I still hadn’t seen him hanging out with any girls in the past couple years.

 I shouldn’t be so jealous. Too bad I was though. Immensely. I hated seeing her claws dig into him to make him lean down into her and what was up with him keeping our eyes locked when his lips were pressed against hers!?

Fucking jerk.

“Would you kiss me?”

“What?” Jason murmured moving closer to me. His breath didn’t smell like mint, more like a mix of alcohol and weed, but it was still nice anyways.

“Kiss me?”

His brows knitted together, “Did something happen Rey? You were totally against having me flirt with you only an hour ago and now you want to kiss?”

“You’re right,” I sighed, “I saw something shitty.” My fingers danced across the rim of my cup.

“What happened?” He wrapped his arm around my shoulders pulling me tight to him. He was cozy, almost in a brotherly way. I lay my head on his shoulder.

“I saw the guy I’ve liked for years kissing some chick.”

He chuckled, “Us guys are kind of dicks huh?”

“You can say that again.”

“Us guys--.”

“Not literally,” I retorted gently poking his side.

“Hey, it made you smile, so that’s all that matters right?”

“Definitely.”

“So tell me about this guy you’ve been enamored with for so long.”

“He’s never been nice to me, he’s cruel, a bully, but he went through a horrible situation that no kid should ever be forced to have to endure. He changed after that…he’s more calm, mysterious. He used to be an open book, but now I can’t tell what he’s thinking. I used to believe we were so in tune with one another. It was just a façade though. He never really liked me and now I had to see him kissing the most prim and proper bitch ever. She’s not even his type…”

“He sounds like a douche bag. You deserve better Rey baby.”

“Like someone like you?” I joked.

“No, I’m also a douche bag, but I also don’t particularly fancy girls anyways.”

“You’re gay?” I was kind of surprised, he laughed in acknowledgment.

“Yeah, I’m kind of seeing someone, but it’s all hush, hush at the moment.”

I guess I could thank Ana for ditching me because it led me to Jason. Someone who could possibly become a dear friend. We were still entwined when I heard angry footsteps causing me to snap my attention up to where Kylo was now towering before me.

“What the fuck Rey? Who’s this?” He seethed. Pinpointing Jason with a glare. Jason only held me tighter.

“The name is Jason and you are?” Jason feigned calm and collected, lazily stroking circles on my shoulder. Kylo’s gaze flicked to the movement, his jaw clenched.

“Kylo.” He responded through his teeth.

“Who the hell do you think you are Kylo? We haven’t talked in what like a year? Don’t act like you’re my friend or something.”

“We need to talk.” He was rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet. I’ve never seen Kylo seem so nervous.

“I don’t want to talk to you Kylo.”

He ran his fingers through his hair, expelling a frustrated whoosh of air, “Please?” His eyes had softened significantly.

Letting out a sigh, I looked at Jason, “Is it cool if I take off for a minute Jason?”

He nodded, “By all means, but let me give you my phone number.” He took my phone from my hands as if he had known me for years. Kylo wasn’t too happy with the familiarity, but he could suck it up. He was lucky I was even agreeing to have a chat with him. Jason typed his number with nimble fingers into my phone and handed it back over to me. “If you hurt her fool, I’ll break you,” Jason spat at Kylo.

“I’d like to see you try,” Kylo growled, dark eyes glinting with danger.

“Okay, enough of this fight for dominance, c’mon Kylo.”

Kylo followed me out to a secluded spot on the property of the mansion.

I spun to face him, crossing my arms over my chest making sure my chin was held high, “What do you want Kylo?”

He hesitated for a moment; he shook his head and spoke in a soft voice, “What you saw. It’s not what you think.”

 “Are you fucking kidding me Kylo? So I didn’t see you kissing some girl?” I chided my voice full of venom.

He heaved an exasperated sigh, combing his fingers nervously through his messy waves, “Alright, yeah we were kissing, but that’s it. We haven’t done anything.”

“Why are you even explaining this to me Kylo? I don’t care.” Throwing my hands up in the air, letting them land hard against my sides I began to walk away from him.

“Wait, please wait,” he grabbed my wrist twirling me around to face him once again. Dark pools of black were conflicted, his eyebrows pulling together in what appeared to be confusion, “Rey…I miss you.”

“Miss me?” I was taken aback by that statement. How could he miss me when we had hardly talked over the years? Did he only miss bullying me?

“I’m sorry okay. I don’t even like her.”

“And who do you like Kylo? It surely can’t be me. We don’t even talk.”

“I know, that’s my fault, but we can be friends. You and I.”

Scoffing, I tugged my wrist out of his hold, “I don’t _want_ to be your friend Kylo.”

“Don’t say that. I know I fucked up bad, but I want to at least try to make peace with you.”

“You’re a bully; you’ve always been an ass to me. I don’t want a bully as a friend alright? I’ll see you around.” I moved to leave, but he wasn’t having it.

“Fuck Rey.” He pulled me back to him; his hands trembled where they cupped my jaw reorienting my gaze to be peering up at him. He leaned in ever so slowly, when his lips fit against my own it was as if they were meant for one another. He only pulls away for a moment as if he’s trying to look for something in my expression; both of our breaths are shaky and shallow. I guess he finds what he was searching for because before I could blink twice, he had slammed his lips to mine, nearly knocking all the wind from my lungs. His tongue pressed against the seam of my lips, desperate for access, instinctively I granted him entrance. He took that opportunity to flick his tongue against mine. An embarrassing moan escaped my throat; I reached up, tangling my arms around his corded neck. He grabbed my hips, causing me to arch up into his broad chest; every push of his tongue against mine only causing me to spiral deeper into him.

“Fuck,” he whispered against my lips when we finally came up for air.

I shook my head, “I can’t Kylo…”

 “I know.” He whispered, his large hands still cupping my jaw. He pressed a kiss to my forehead before letting go of me. Tortured eyes gazed down at me; I didn’t know what to say anymore. I wanted more. No, I _needed_ more. Before I could make the wrong decision. I ran. I ran because I was a coward.

Kylo

18

I shouldn’t be doing this with thoughts of her racing through my mind, her lips against mine, her tongue so timid underneath my own. It’s wrong, but I’m too far gone to even dare to stop. I’m biting my knuckles so hard to the point I’m sure I’m going to draw blood. I stroke myself faster, holding back a groan as I feel myself drawing closer and closer to the point of no return. I screw my eyes shut, remembering how soft her skin was underneath my calloused fingertips. On that thought, I whimper behind my fist and finish all over my stomach. My chest is heaving, removing my knuckles from my teeth I realize I’m panting. Sweat coats my fevered body. I reach out to grab a couple tissues on my side table, cleaning my stomach off- tugging my basketball shorts back up feeling disgusted with myself.

She had every right to reject me. I had ignored her for years. I had no idea why she was so close to Ana or why she had wound up basically in the lap of that asshole on the couch. I didn’t know Rey anymore. Wasn’t she the one who told me pot wouldn’t make me happy? Yet, she had tasted sweet with just a hint of cannabis in the mix. I didn’t think that was how she would taste when I kissed her for the first time. It was amazing either way. She had been so compliant, letting me take control of the kiss. When she arched up into me, that’s when I almost lost it. All I wanted to do in that moment was take her right there on the grass beneath our feet.

She was so tiny compared to me; the top of her head barely reached my shoulder if that. It would be interesting to see how we would fit together if I ever got lucky enough to be inside of her. I probably should give up on that dream. It’s my fault I kissed that other chick whose name I can’t even remember. Her lips had been so cold, coated with way too much lip gloss that once Rey had walked in and out, I severed our connection and wiped it off with her standing right next to me. She was livid, calling me a scarred freak and storming off back into the crowded party.

I just wanted Rey. I thought the distance between us was for the best, but I came to understand that there was no future without Rey in it. She was different, but it wasn’t in a bad way at all. She was surer of herself-confident. She knew how to hold her own. I’m pretty sure my body and dirty mouth are the only things she would bow down to in a relationship with me. Other than that, she would be the one wearing the pants. To think I would let a pipsqueak like her rule over me. It would be insane, but I would let her. Rey could make me do her bidding with the wave of her hand. Sighing, I closed my eyes and let myself fall into a fitful sleep. Tonight no nightmares of my step-mom came. Only dreams of Rey that haunted me all night long.

“Look like you didn’t get much sleep last night son,” Chewie addressed eyeing me over his morning newspaper. “Nightmares again?”

I sipped on my black coffee, nodding in confirmation.

“Step-ma?”

“No.”

“Hmm, so do you want to talk about these new nightmares?”

“It’s just a girl.”

“A girl?” he asked with a chuckle, bringing his coffee to his lips.

“The same one I told you about before,” I mumbled keeping my eyes downcast, fiddling with the spoon in my hand.

“Ahh, Miss. Rey.”

My face warmed at the sound of her name being said, “Geez son, you really do fancy this young lady.” I glowered at him, a goofy smile was plastered on his face-his teeth barely visible through his beard making him look even funnier. It made me smile without reluctance, washing away the bad mood I was in previously.

“She torments me Chewie. Sometimes I wish I had never met her, I instantly feel guilty thinking that though. I’m glad I met her even though it’s been a painful and bumpy ride so far.”

“My boy is smitten. I’d never thought I’d see the day.”

“Oh shut up,” I grumbled rolling my eyes.

He got up, clapping my shoulder, “Don’t let her slip out of your reach if you truly do like her.” Chewie said in a serious tone that meant business.

“I might have already lost my chance, to be honest.”

“Don’t give up. Things will fall into place if it is meant to be.”

“Thanks, Chewie.” He gripped my shoulder and left the kitchen to get ready for the work day. I was already dressed in my black coverall, a thin white tank-top underneath. 

I said a quick goodbye to Chewie, wanting to get to the shop an hour early to work on an old school mustang that was having some problems with the engine. Chewie had promoted me to being the manager, so I was given my own set of keys to open up shop whenever I felt like. Getting into my red 2000 Chevrolet Silverado, I started it up and sped off to work about 10 minutes away.

I unlocked the garage; lifting it up with ease-locking it to ensure it didn’t fall at any point and seriously injure someone. Setting my keys on the office desk, I began to blast ‘Call me a dog’ by Temple of the Dog. Pulling my work gloves on, I opened the hood of the Mustang, grabbing my Needle Scaler to blast off the rust that was in my way. It took about thirty minutes to finish the task. After that, I dismantled pieces of the engine in order to repair the minor malfunction that I found was causing the engine to not work the way it was intended to.

Around 8 am, a couple workers moseyed in. They said a quick hello to me and began to help the customers that were flocking in steadily. I usually didn’t deal with customers, leaving that to everybody else. Occasionally I would tell customers the issue with their car, but mostly I avoided customers like the plague. When noon rolled around, the temperature spiked to around ninety degrees. I was roasting so I had lowered my coverall to my waist tying it off, shucking my gloves off and returned to what I was doing. I finished it up a couple hours later; my hands were stained with grime, not giving a shit I ran them on my white tank. It only helped get rid of the filth slightly.

“Hey Connor, can you call Mr. Jefferson and tell him his car is ready to go,” I asked the middle-aged man that was writing down a customer’s information. He gave me a thumb up and continued to concentrate on the phone call he was having.

I grabbed the collar of my tank and pulled it over my head using it to wipe off some of the sweat pooling on my skin. I heard Chewie’s tow truck rumbling down the road before I saw it. When I did look, there was a passenger in the car who I couldn’t quite make out. A white sedan was on the back of the truck. He pulled up; making sure the back of the tow truck was facing the front of the garage before he shut down the monster. He was out of the car in a flash, jogging around to the side to open the passenger door. He beamed up at the person whose hand he was holding to help them out.

Her white converse was what I noticed first, my perusal scanned her toned golden legs leading to black cut off shorts, her midriff exposed, I wasn’t exactly sure what girls called these shirts that showed off their stomachs. Her chestnut hair was pulled back into three strange buns, hazel eyes shooting daggers my way. Ignoring the anger rolling off of her in tidal waves, I strolled over to stand before her and Chewie.

“Hey Rey,” I drawled, feigning nonchalance. Chewie gave me a look that said ‘cut the shit lover boy'. I decided to ignore that, opting to make sure that Rey didn’t think she was having any effect on me. However, I saw I was having some kind of effect on her because her eyes were betraying her as they landed on my abs staring at them as if they would solve all her problems.

I coughed a little, her gaze instantly darting up to meet mine. Smirking down at her, I raised a scarred eyebrow in question. “See something you like darling?”

“Nope. All I see is a douche bag blocking my way.” She crossed her arms over her chest and jutted her hip out to the side in a way that made me want to slam her up against a wall and make her take that comment back.

Chewie startled me from my wayward thoughts with his boisterous laugh; he held his belly, tears at his eyes, “Geez, you two should get a room with all the sexual tension you’re emitting right now!”

Rey’s face became bathed in red; she gave me one last glare before bounding over to the waiting room. It happened to be a pretty comfy space- a television mounted on the wall, free beverages, and snacks to enjoy while their cars were being worked on. I couldn’t help but watch the sashay of her hips. Fuck, she was hot. Even her little temper was a turn-on. I was so screwed.

“So, you’re just going to keep letting this tension build and build? You know one day it’s just going to overflow.”

“Chewie, you’re like my dad. This is so weird to talk about,” I groaned running my dirty fingers through the mess of hair on my head.

“This conversation was bound to happen eventually Kylo.” He patted my back and continued, “Just wear protection is all I ask. Anyways her car’s radiator hose needs to be replaced. I’ll leave it to you.”

“Thanks for the advice,” I quipped. He messed up my hair further, I swatted his hand away.

I went into the office to retrieve a couple forms, one that was a written estimate for repair work and the other a detailed invoice of what work will be done on her car as well as the part that we will need to get her car back in working order. I pulled my coverall back up, skipping the sweat-ridden tank. I didn’t bother zipping it up either, so when I found Rey to have her go over the forms her hazel eyes almost bugged out of her head.

What the hell? I had put the coverall back up only so she wouldn’t have to see me half-naked anymore. Glancing down at the expanse of my chest that was peeking out as well as the small amount of skin of my abs; I wasn’t quite sure what she was so enamored by. Her golden skin was flushed as she tore the documents out of my hands averting her attention to the paperwork she needed to sign so we could get the go-ahead to work on her car.

I put my hands into my pockets, patiently letting her go over the contract and such forth. She signed it a few minutes later, not making eye contact with me when she handed them back.

“It’s going to be a few hours, I have to order the part, but it should be here within an hour or so. Shop closes up at five, but I’ll stay longer and have it finished up by six at the latest. Does that work for you?”

“Y-yeah, thanks,” she stammered, fiddling with her fingernails.

“Do you have anyone that can pick you up for the time being? The place is pretty boring to hang around for even an hour.”

“I’ll call Ana…”

“Cool, I’ll see you later then.”

She nodded once, with a trembling hand she took her phone out to dial Ana’s number. Why was she so nervous? She was able to look at me when my entire torso was on display, but now that I was covered up with only the hint of skin showing she acted like she had seen me butt-naked.

Letting it go, for now, I ordered the part that was needed from another shop. They said they could have it delivered within two hours. Thanking them, I hung up and worked on another car for the time being until the part showed up. During that time Ana picked up Rey. Rey had glanced over at me when I caught her staring she gasped and hurried into the Mercedes. She was so fucking cute.

The radiator hose showed up eventually, it was one of the easier jobs to do. I finished up a half hour early at 5:30. I decided to relax in the office until she showed up. I saw her through the small space between the blinds when she arrived right at 6, waving goodbye to Ana. She strode over to the door, politely tapping her knuckles against the door before stepping inside. I had been sitting in the chair, my feet kicked up on the desk. Her eyes scanned along my long legs before meeting my fervent expression. A shaky breath left her, her chest was rising and falling faster than normal, “Is m-my car done?” She stuttered, she sounded almost breathless.

“Yeah finished it a while ago. It was a pretty easy fix.” I placed my hands behind my head and leaned back in the chair, letting my eyes wander over her petite form and all the skin she was revealing to me. I didn’t care if she thought I was a pervert anymore. I let my desire be known in the small confinements of the office. Her pupils were dilating, the only give away that she was feeling the same way right about now. With the lazy grace of a cat I ran one hand down my chest into the opening of my coveralls and down to where I adjusted my hardening cock.

We’re both aware of the electricity sparking between us. It’s crackling in the air with too much intensity. Her hazel eyes stay fixated on where my hand had begun to slowly run up and down the length, she couldn’t see anything, but her wheels were definitely spinning in her head. I gave her a devil-may-care grin, “Did you want to touch or something?” I said with a provoking tone.

She tore her wandering eyes away; red tinted her cheeks, “Why would I ever want to touch a guy like you?” She hissed through clenched teeth.

“You’ve wanted to touch me for a long-fucking-time Rey, don’t lie to yourself now.”

Her expression was heated, I was sure steam was about to come out of her ears at any moment. It only made me laugh and take my hand off of myself. Standing up, not giving two shits if she saw my boner or not. Of course, she couldn’t help herself when she tried to act like she wasn’t trying to catch a glimpse of it through the material.

“See your eyes don’t lie, Rey,” I rumbled, towering before her to the point she had to tilt her head back to make eye contact with me. “So you wanna touch my cock or not? You can have a free pass,” I taunted.

 Her eyes narrowed even more-so, “As I said, I would never touch anything that belonged to you.”

“Whatever you say, sweetheart.” I turned back to the desk, finding her invoice before facing her again, “The total is going to be $100 even.”

 She shuffled through her purse before pulling out five crisp twenty-dollar bills, “Here.”

I took it, went to the safe to drop it in and put it in the system that she had paid in perfect change/cash. Finding her keys next, I extended them towards her. She grasped them, but her fingers touched mine causing us to both get shocked. She jumped away, mumbling a sorry.

“Bye Rey.” I sat back in the office chair, not feeling quite ready to drive home yet.

Rey didn’t move though. Her feet kept her planted to the spot she had been standing in for the past few minutes. “Can I help you, Rey?” I asked not sure why she hadn’t left yet. She set her purse down on the chair to her left; she plodded over to me, uncertainty clear in her pretty orbs.

My heart stopped when she moved into my space, perching herself onto my lap, her knees on either side of my thighs. She was shaking like a leaf as she placed her palms on my shoulders, her fingers tightening into my coveralls. Desire was evident in her gaze, I was positive my gaze reflected hers. “Rey…” I splayed my fingers on her sides, feeling the warmth radiating off of her.

“I-I’m scared,” she confessed in a soft whisper. I grasped the back of her neck making her face move closer to mine; our breaths were mingling together now.

“Me too,” I replied pressing a gentle kiss to her lips and then another. She whimpered when I bit down on her bottom lip tugging on it before soothing the pain I had inflicted with a flick of my tongue. I couldn’t hold back anymore, taking her mouth in a hungry kiss, she returned in kind by tasting tentatively with her tongue. I opened my mouth with a low groan. I wasn't sure if it was the noise I emitted, but suddenly she was knotting her hands in the material of my coveralls drawing me even closer to her. My brows were furrowing, our tongues slipping in and out of one another’s mouth with an intensity that would only lead to one thing.

My arms circled around her waist, she squealed a little when I changed our positions pushing the stuff off the desk to lay her back on it. My lips immediately latched onto the tender skin of her neck, she arched up into me, rubbing right against my cock with that motion. It must have hit a sensitive spot because she keened, letting out a choked moan. Running a hand through her hair, I continue to nip at her neck, leaving tiny marks that may or not bruise. I just didn’t have the heart to care if it was trashy. I ground my cock into the space between her thighs, the material between us both not doing much to hinder our movements. “K-Kylo, I’m burning up.” 

“Yeah me too baby, me too,” I panted against her parted lips. Slamming my hands on the desk by her head, leaning in for more of her sweet kisses, our noses bumped into each other, but we only laughed it off continuing to move our lips together.

“Want you to touch me Kylo,” she whimpered, her hand moved in between our bodies to unbutton her shorts. Fuck she was trying to kill me. I grasped onto her wrist, startling her a bit.

“Wait, just wait,” I said in a strangled voice.

“P-please, I need you,” she whispered against my lips. My eyes screwed shut; I pressed my forehead to hers.

“I don’t want you to regret this Rey. I don’t think I could bear that.” I opened my eyes meeting her own.

“Kylo, I won’t ever regret this, please..." Her voice coated with desire. I could never deny her so I finished unzipping her shorts and slipped trembling fingers down to where she wanted me most.

“Fuck Rey, you’re so wet,” I slipped my fingers between her folds, “Tell me, Rey, do you get this wet for anybody else?” I growled by her ear.

“N-No, you’re the only one Kylo. You always will be.”

“Tell me what you want Rey?” I continued to stroke her up and down, tracing around her swollen clit that was begging to be touched.

“Kylo stop teasing me!” She threw her head back. My other hand wrapped around her throat, not to the point where I cut off her breath, but enough so that she knew I wasn’t joking around.

“Then tell me what you want,” I demanded.

“I want you to put your fingers inside me, please!”

“That’s a good girl,” I bit tenderly down on her shoulder, running my middle and ring finger through her slick before pushing in, groaning at how tight she was. In a slow tandem, I began to stretch her out ever so slightly. She was vibrating, tiny whimpers escaping her. Once she seemed more relaxed, I thrust home, her back canting off the table as she cried out not seeming to care how loud she was being. I kept up a rhythm that was causing her to pant, moans tumbling out of her mouth, “I’m going to make you come so hard that you’ll never even _think_ of another guy again,” I hissed against her lips before claiming them.

Swallowing her moans, I could feel her getting closer and closer to climax, “That’s it baby, come for me.” She reached out blindly, tangling her fingers in my hair. Our teeth clashed, tongues fighting for dominance, she shouted- her walls clamping hard around my fingers signaling her release.

We were both breathing heavily by this point, my fingers still buried inside her. Worn out from the exertion, I leaned my forehead against her chest trying to catch my breath. It felt like hours later when my fingers pulled out of her getting her to moan once again. With discretion, I wiped her juices off on my coveralls, lifting my weight off of her so I would stop crushing her beneath me. She leaned up on her elbows, “What about you?” She said eyeing my erection.

“Another time. I should probably get rid of the evidence,” I said pointing to a camera. She blushed, “Don’t worry no one will find out about our sexual activities,” I chuckled helping her off the desk. She zipped and buttoned her shorts back up. Nervously running a hand over her buns to see if they had gotten ruined.

“So…there will be a next time?” She inquired.

“Only if you want there to be one.”

“Y-yeah…I want to make you feel good too.”

“You already made me feel good Rey.” I pushed a strand of hair away from her face, she leaned into the touch.

“We should probably talk about what we are now…”

“We will. How about tomorrow? I get work off on Saturdays.”

“Sounds good.”

I bent down pressing one final kiss to her lips. She smiled at me and left.

Holy shit. Did that really just happen? She was so tight and warm. I don’t know if I would last if she ever let me fuck her. Falling back into the chair, I allowed a smile to creep along my face.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!!  
> Much love to all my readers and to everyone who has left kudos! <3


	6. Beachside

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to be released!  
> I had a case of writers block and was not happy with the way I was writing this chapter so I ended up re-writing it.  
> Hopefully this version is better!!  
> Things do get a bit steamy once again so bewareeee.

 

**Kylo**

After the encounter with Rey, I realized we hadn’t even exchanged numbers. I decided that even though it wasn’t entirely legal to do so-to take her number off the information she gave us in case we needed to reach her once her car was done. Scribbling the number down, I pocketed it and headed home.

“Hey Kylo, you hungry?” Chewie called from the kitchen after hearing the door click shut. Swear that guy had the senses of a bloodhound.

“Yeah, just need to shower,” I replied heading upstairs to shuck my clothes off and stand under the not-so-hot water. The cold was welcome though after what I had done to innocent little Rey. Pressing my forehead to the tile, I tried to vanquish all thoughts of her face or the way she desperately clawed at my hair when she was getting closer to climax. She was so fucking tight it almost hurt when she clamped down on my fingers, but hell, there was no way I was going to stop- not when her pretty hazel eyes were staring at me like I was breathing life into her. ‘So damn responsive’ I groaned.

 She was a virgin there was just no doubt about that. So was I. There were opportunities, but the thing is no girl would be able to face the worst scar of all on my body and not react with horror. So I’ve always shied away from sex. However, Rey was different…maybe if I told her about the scar from the start-then when she saw it she wouldn’t be as alarmed. That was foolish thinking though. The scar was hideous.

I finished up in the shower, throwing on some clothes before heading downstairs to see a plate already made up for me. There was mashed potatoes, green beans, and a nice heaping of chicken all placed perfectly on the plate. A smile formed on my face, “Well, you’ve really outdone yourself this time Chewie,” I clapped him on the back and took a seat instantly diving into the meal. Damn this was good.

“Candice has been exhausted lately, so that places me in charge of making sure our son gets the nutrients he needs,” he teased and fussed with my hair. I swatted his hand away.

“You were at work kind of late today, a new project you were working on?”

I stuffed a bunch of green beans in my mouth and nodded. He eyed me suspiciously, “You do understand that if anyone messes with the cameras that it sends an alert to my phone.”

Needless to say, the green beans went down the wrong tube causing me to almost choke to death, but Chewie smacked my back a couple times and I was able to swallow them down. “Oh, do they?”

“Yes. Just about an hour ago, it told me that some footage had been erased. Want to tell me why?”

My face was definitely beet red, “Um, well…I may have done something I wasn’t supposed to do and needed to get rid of the evidence,” I muttered. I was going to hell.

“And what weren’t you supposed to be doing?”

“Chewie, it’s actually really personal. Can we just drop it please?”

He sighed, standing up to place his dish in the sink. He turned, leaning against the counter,

“Kylo, I understand you’re technically an adult and you can do what you want, but you do still live under my roof and you already know that I demand complete honesty. This may be a personal or touchy subject, but you erased footage from my cameras, not yours. So you can either tell me what exactly happened or you can move out.”

He crossed burly arms over his chest, eyeing me with a look that meant business.

“I fingered a girl on the desk.”

He blanched at that, it almost looked like he was going to faint, but he caught himself just in time bracing himself on the counter. I kept my gaze downcast, not wanting to see what his expression was going to morph into next. If it was anger, it would be something I’m used to. A punch, a slap-I was ready for it, but nothing happened. I chanced a look at him, but he just seemed a bit more collected now.

“Well then, did you at least sanitize it after that extracurricular? Or just burn the entire desk?”

I snorted at that, “Of course I sanitized it, but I don’t think making a fire in the shop would be such a good idea.”

“Jesus Kylo, how the hell does that even happen? A random girl just shows up-” He cut-off, his eyes widening, “No, don’t tell me it was Rey?”

“Of course it was her Chewie, she’s the girl I’ve liked for a decade now, plus it just happened. I didn’t mean for it to go down on the desk at work.”

“Geez, you teenagers and your hormones.”

“Give me a break Chewie, your hormones are still raging. The walls aren’t that thin around here.” Chewie’s face turned bright red.

“Touché, but I swear you better use protection or so help me god I’m going to ring your neck!” He declared and left the kitchen on that note.

That went a lot better than I had expected it to. I was lucky he didn’t kick my ass because there was just no way I was a match for Chewie and his strength. Finishing up my dinner, I washed all the dishes and dried them off putting them where they belonged. Heading up to my room to get some much needed rest. Once my head hit the pillow I was out.

Something was licking my face, blearily I opened my eyes to see Hyde standing on my chest with his forepaws. Laughing I scratched behind his ears and he plopped down on me. Wagging tail hitting my calves. “I was planning to sleep in today Hyde,” I commented.

He did a low whine in response, “I guess I can take you on a walk buddy.” At the mention of walk he darted off of me to find his leash. With a stretch, I threw the covers off, pulling on a shirt, and some shoes. I put on a beanie to help with my bed head and brushed my teeth real quick. Hyde had the leash between his teeth when I entered the room again, I took it buckling it on his collar.

 It was a nice day, Hyde sniffed at everything he could so we never got really far, but it was still nice to get some fresh air. Checking my phone, the time shone 10 am, so I guess I was able to sleep in somewhat. I needed to call Rey, but I honestly wasn’t sure where we should go to talk. A coffee shop seemed too boring, a library would be too quiet.

What I really wanted to do was take her on a date. So maybe we could get together for dinner. Decisions, decisions.

I had never been on a date, so I really wanted to make this special for Rey and hopefully, I wouldn’t screw it up. When I got back home, I let Hyde off the leash and decided to scan through some options of where I could take Rey. It was an hour later and I still hadn’t so much as had an idea of what to do. I exhaled a frustrated sigh.

“Hey there,” Candice said, knocking softly on the door.

“Oh hey Candice, come on in.”

“What you up to? Were you hungry? I can whip up some pancakes or a breakfast sandwich for you.”

“Sandwich would be great.”

She smiled warmly, “You got it kiddo.”

She was walking out of the door, but I stopped her before she could be out of sight, “Candice, where would you want to be taken out to, if it was a first date and all…”

She seemed a little shocked, but her features softened in the next instant, “Well, when I went on a first date with Chewie, we went to a beautiful restaurant called ‘Beachside’ that faced the ocean, and after that we rode the Ferris wheel right on the pier. He told me he had liked me for years, but had never gathered the courage to tell me. At the top of that Ferris wheel we shared our first kiss. We had ice cream, played carnival games that are always at the pier; it was magical and so much fun. So I say you do something where you two can still have dinner, but also have a ton of fun.”

That did sound like a good time, “Thank you, Candice, you’ve really helped me out.”

“Of course honey, I’ll make you that sandwich. Good luck!”

That idea sounded actually perfect. I bet Rey would love to see the way the ocean looked at the top of the Ferris wheel and I could confess-no it was way too soon for that. We hadn’t talked in so long, but it didn’t mean that my affection for her had ever gone away. Still, did I honestly love her?

Whenever I thought of her it made me smile, an ache grew in

 my chest when I thought of us ever being separated again…so I had to love her. If I was being honest, I had loved her since I was an eighth-grade kid who had no business treating the most beautiful girl in the world like utter shit.

So, it was time to redeem myself. I called ‘Beachside’, making reservations for 6 pm, and hoped that Rey would be able to go. I paced back and forth in my room, the entire time Hyde followed my movements with curious eyes. “I’m nervous,” I said to him. He grunted like he understood me- now bored- he closed his eyes.

Shaking my limbs out a little bit, I dialed Rey’s number and waited as it rang a couple times. My heart was pounding by the time she answered, “Hello?” Her sweet voice flitted through the speaker.

“Hey Rey, it’s Kylo.”

I heard a sharp intake of air, “Hey K-Kylo, how’d you get my number?”

“I did some snooping around on your paperwork at the shop.”

She laughed boisterously, “Oh Kylo, you creeper,” she joked.

“We didn’t even exchange numbers, how else was I supposed to contact you,” I pointed out.

“That’s true, well I’m glad that you went to such great lengths just to get my number. It’s kind of cute.”

I felt the tips of my ears burning, “So, what you up to today?”

“You tell me,” she teased.

“Would you be able to go to dinner around 6?”

There was a moment of silence that made me want to crawl into a hole and die.

“Like a date?” She sounded breathless.

“Y-yeah like a date, is that okay?”

“Of course…um, I’ll send you my address.”

“Sounds good, I’ll pick you up by 5.”

“Perfect, see you then Kylo.”

“Bye Rey.”

We hung up simultaneously. A large grin was plastered on my face. Who would have thought that after all this time I would be going on a date with Rey?

 I was definitely grateful to even be alive. Chewie gave me a second chance at life and I would forever be in his debt. Speaking of Chewie, he would probably know what would be best for me to wear to this date. I ran down the stairs hoping he didn’t go to work today, he was at the dining table and Candice was holding up a sandwich to signal that it was mine. I took it, thanking her as I placed a kiss on her cheek before sitting next to Chewie.

“So Chewie, I have a date tonight.”

He quirked an eyebrow at me, lowering his glasses, “Hopefully with Miss. Rey?”

“Yeah. I was hoping you could help me find something appropriate to wear. We’re going to the restaurant you and Candice went on for your first date.”

“Oh really, that is a beautiful place. Make sure you go on the Ferris wheel.” He winked at Candice, she hid a smile behind her hand. “But of course I can help you. What time does dinner start?”

“6 pm and I’m going to pick Rey up by 5.”

“Alright so we’ll have you ready by 4:30, we’ll go through your clothes in an hour or so. Make sure you clean up, you’re getting a little stubbly,” he teased.

I ran my fingertips along the slight stubble that had grown out. I wasn’t sure if girls liked it or not, but I guess it would be best to shave just in case.

After lunch, I showered, and shaved all the stubble off my face. Grabbing some gel, I worked it through my hair. I didn’t want it to look how it always looked-which was an untamed mess. Rey never seemed to mind, but I really wanted to impress her. Chewie came upstairs around 3, he pulled out a couple buttons up I had until we finally decided on a short-sleeved red button up and black dickies that I paired up with my combat boots. Chewie said I shouldn’t deter too much from my personal style and I agreed with him because when I looked in the full length mirror-I looked casual, but not to the point it was tacky. I looked surprisingly good.

“You look like a man son,” Chewie said a little choked with emotion. I saw him wipe a tear away. I felt my face soften and I pulled him into a hug.

“Thank you, Chewie. For everything.”

“I’d do anything for you Kylo. You’re my boy and you always will be.”

I buried my face into his chest, even though I was 6’4 Chewie always made me feel small and safe. As if nothing could harm me. “Thanks, Dad,” I whispered and he pulled me tighter into the hug. After a moment, we pulled away, he held my shoulders, a mega-watt smile on his face.

“Now go get your girl.”

I nodded, grabbing my keys and wallet. I thanked him once more and began the drive to Rey’s house. It was roughly around 5 when I arrived. Nerves were racking my body, when I looked at my hands they were trembling. I balled them into fists and inhaled a gust of air before exhaling it back out. I can do this.

I walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. Rey’s mom answered the door, “Well, hello Kylo. I heard you’re taking my daughter on a date,” she said opening the door wide enough for me to walk in.

“I hope that’s alright with you ma’am.” My voice shook just a little and I felt like face-palming myself.

She just gave me a warm smile, “Of course it’s alright! From what she has told me about you, you seem like quite the gentleman.”

Rey. My little liar.

“I’m glad she’s only said good things about me. She’s a great girl.”

“Yes she is, she should be down any second, in the meantime make yourself at home.”

“Thank you.”

I cast my gaze to the wooden floor, noting the different swirls of brown that were intermixing in each wooden piece.

“Never thought someone could find a floor so interesting.”

I snapped my head up to see Rey walking down the stairs looking like the angel she was. My mouth went dry at how beautiful she was in her knee-length white dress. The dress hugged her waist before gently flowing out, it looked like it was made from the finest silk. Thin spaghetti straps held it up, showcasing the golden skin of her chest. Black converse adorned her feet, making me chuckle a little at the sight. She truly was my girl. Her chestnut hair was pulled out of her face in an elegant bun and I desperately wanted to pull the bun out of its confinement to run my fingers through the softness of her hair.

She stood before me, my staggering height dwarfing her tiny body. “You look absolutely beautiful.” My voice was low and husky even to my own ears. Her eyes widened, red-tinted her cheeks and she dropped her gaze to the floor.

“You don’t look so bad yourself.”

I took her hand, “Ready to go?”

Her eyes turned up to meet mine and she nodded in response. I helped her into my truck before going to the driver’s side and got in with ease. When I looked over at Rey I couldn’t resist what I did next. I grasped the back of her neck and pulled her face closer to me, pressing my lips against hers. She let out a soft sound, it made me groan and deepen the kiss.

Once I got my fill, I pressed one last chaste kiss to her pretty lips and started up the car. Her breathing had quickened and she looked embarrassed. Her entire face now bathed in red.

“What was that for?” She murmured.

“Do I need a reason to kiss the most beautiful girl I’ve ever seen?”

I didn’t know it was possible, but her entire face flamed even more. I chuckled and patted her thigh before realizing my mistake because now I was touching her bare skin. It sent an electric jolt through me, but I couldn’t tear my hand away even if I wanted to. So I let it remain there for the entirety of our drive to the restaurant. She had rest her hand on my own at one point, a shy smile on her face. She was so adorable.

Her eyes brightened when she saw the ocean, “You’re taking me to ‘Beachside’!?” she exclaimed, big hazel orbs staring at me now.

“I wasn’t sure where you would like to go, so I asked for some help and this was the suggestion. I hope it’s okay.”

“Of course it is!” We parked and she jumped out of the car, jogging to the railing that overlooked the ocean, it was beautiful under the stars, but my attention was strictly on Rey. The gigantic smile that was taking up most of her face made my heart skip a couple beats. I did love her. It was final.

I shoved my hands into my pockets walking up behind her, leaning over to press a kiss against the side of her exposed neck. She jolted, but relaxed when she realized it was just me. “It’s gorgeous Kylo.”

“Yes, yes it is.” But my eyes weren’t looking at the ocean and when she noted that she looked at me as if she had been put under an enchantment. She wrapped her arms around my neck and stood on her tiptoes to take my lips in a hungry kiss that left us both breathless.

“We should eat,” I whispered.

“Yeah, that would be a good idea.” She let go of me to take my hand instead, we walked into the busy restaurant, but were given our seats right away due to the reservation I made. Once seated the waitress took our drink orders, water for me, and sweet lemonade for Rey.

“Get anything your heart desires,” I told her as I scanned my own menu.

“Hmm that’s strange, you’re not on the menu.” I peeked up at her to see a devilish smile on her face, she winked at me.

I flashed my own wolfish grin, leaning over, “Well, if you have room for dessert then maybe just maybe you might get what you want.”

“I’m going to hold you to that Kylo.” She went back to looking over the menu. Once the waitress came back we both ended up ordering a burger with a Caesar salad on the side.

“Are you copying me?” She narrowed her eyes mischievously.

“Perhaps, or you’re the one copying me.” I took a sip of my water to hide the grin that was forming on my face.

We enjoyed our meal in relative silence, once I paid the bill I took her over to the Ferris wheel.

“Want to go?” I pointed a thumb at it. Her eyes trailed the height of the wheel.

“If I said I was scared of heights are you going to laugh at me?”

I chuckled, “Of course I’m not going to laugh at you. If you’re not comfortable riding it, then that’s perfectly fine.”

She hesitated for a little and then grasped onto my hand. I drifted my gaze to where she was clutching me with her death grip, “Let’s go,” she whispered.

“I’m not going to force you.”

She shook her head and smiled up at me, “I want to.”

“You can hold my hand the entire time alright?”

She nodded her head up and down rapidly that I’m surprised she didn’t give herself whiplash. I paid the guy at the booth, helped Rey in first, and then pulled the bar down to secure us in. The guy told us to enjoy and the Ferris wheel started to move. A couple other people boarded, so we would up at the top and were able to enjoy the view.

“It may be terrifying up here, but it sure is beautiful.”

“Rey,” I began, feeling like I was going to pass out, I was sure sweat was breaking out on my forehead. I squeezed her hand a little bit, she fixated her attention on me patiently waiting for me to continue. “We’ve known each other since we were kids. I was a bully there’s no getting past that and for all my past transgressions, I’m truly sorry. Also for not being a good friend to you when you were hurting…I can’t change the past, but I can change the future and I’ve been thinking that a future without you would be bleak. I don’t know how I could possibly live this life without you in it. You’re everything to me…and I wanted you to know that I-I-I l-love you Rey.”

The Ferris wheel had begun to move, I couldn’t even look at her anymore and she just stared at me saying absolutely nothing. I felt her hand cup the side of my face, reorienting my gaze to hers. Her eyes told me how she felt, she leaned in and pressed her lips against mine. I was confused for a moment, but her tongue pressed against the seams of my lips and there was no thinking after I granted her access. Our lips moved in a hurried movement, tongues clashing, she was clutching my chest so hard that I could feel her fingernails digging into my skin through the material.

“I love you too Kylo, so much,” she whispered before biting down on my lip and slipping her tongue back inside my mouth. Fuck. I cupped the side of her neck only sufficing to make the kiss deeper, every push of her tongue against mine was making me want her more and more. There was no visible gap between us anymore, the kiss is so passionate that I’m losing myself in it. It’s a voice that causes us to pull away, both of us panting. The guy unlocked the bar for us, red-tinted his cheeks as he moved aside for us.

I grabbed Rey’s hand pulling her to my truck. There I push her up against it, kissing her with a raw intensity-her heart is pounding matching the same tempo as my own. She’s trying to climb my body so I help her, hoisting her up so she can wrap her legs around my waist. She does so, clutching onto my hair like it’s the only thing that’s keeping her tethered to this world. The kiss is intoxicating, I feel like I’m drowning in her. She sucks on my tongue and I lose it, I thrust against her. She moans into the kiss, holding even tighter to my hair to the point it’s beginning to ache, but I’m not going to stop. I couldn’t even if I wanted to.

It feels like hours of us standing there lips entwined in a heated kiss, her hands are running down my neck and along my shoulders down to my biceps where she squeezes them. When our lips detach, her eyes are glazed over, and she pulls me into another fiery kiss before we pull away for good.

“I want you Kylo,” she whispers as she wraps her arms around my neck, biting down ever-so-gently onto the shell of my ear.

“Fuck Rey, you don’t even understand how badly I want you, but there’s something I have to tell you first.” I somehow manage to make her unlatch from me, she puts up a fight –being stubborn- but I’m able to set her down on her feet. She reaches out, running her hands underneath my button-up. Warm hands trace the lines of my abs before running along the wide expanse of my chest and then right back down to stroke over my happy trail. I gulp at the way it feels. My cock twitches, but I need to tell her about the scar.

“Can we get in the truck?” I ask, gently wrapping my hands around her tiny wrists to stop her wandering.

“Sure,” she breathes so seductively I almost decide to forgo telling her about the scar just so I can take her right then and there, but I hold back my hormones.

I help her into the passenger side and step into the driver’s seat. My hands wrap around the steering wheel and I don’t realize I have a death grip on it until Rey is placing her hand on mine.

“What’s wrong Kylo?” Her voice is serious as ever, a bit of worry in the mix.

“I have many scars, Rey. On my back, chest, stomach, legs, arms, but I also have a scar…that runs from my hip down to my inner thigh. It’s the worst one I have and I don’t want you to be surprised when you see it. So I needed to tell you now.”

“Would you show me?” Her voice quakes and I see so many emotions playing out on her face that it’s making me dizzy.

“I’m scared to show you, to be honest.”

“Do you trust me Kylo?”

I stare at her with an intensity that makes her gasp, “I trust you with my life Rey.”

“Then let me see, please.” She moves the center console up to make it into a seat, she crawls over to me placing her trembling fingers onto the buckle of my belt. Her hands are shaking so much that she fumbles with the belt a couple times, but it’s no bother to me. I find it endearing. After she finishes undoing my belt, she unbuttons my pants and draws the zipper down making me shudder. I don’t know why I do it, but I pull her hair out of the bun smoothing it down. I basically pet the back of her head like a dog, but she doesn’t seem to care. I lift my hips and she tugs my pants and briefs down in unison. Her eyes widen just a tad before they soften.

She looks so sad as she stares at the scar that was cut into the v-line that girls seem to go crazy for on guys, the scar can be seen where hair never grew back along my pubic bone -it traces jaggedly down towards my inner thigh before it cuts off abruptly right before my knee. I was lucky to not become a eunuch that day-the blade did not touch what was most important, but the pain I had to endure as my step-mom held me down after molesting me was by far the most grueling pain I had ever felt. She had left me to bleed out, but somehow I stopped the bleeding and stitched myself up with a sewing needle and some thread.

When Rey trails her fingertips along it, I exhale a ragged breath. It’s when her lips touch the spot she trails that I let out an involuntary groan. My hand tightens in her hair, she darts her tongue out licking along the scar. “Fuck Rey,” I growl, “You don’t have to do this.”

“I want to, now just relax. Please guide me though, I’ve never done this before and you’re huge Kylo I don’t think I can swallow you whole.” She tentatively licks up the base of my cock all the way to the head before sucking on it.

“S-shit, I’m going to bust a nut before you even start. You’re doing just fine.”

She softly laughs and then takes as much of me as she could inside her mouth. My eyes rolled to the back of my head. Her mouth was so wet. So damn warm that I can’t help but drive my hips up gently forcing more of my cock inside the sweet, sweet warmth that is wrapped so deliciously around me. She gags, but wraps her hand around the base of me and begins to go at a rhythm that is sure to get me off in a matter of minutes.

My breathing has hastened significantly, fingers holding onto her hair for dear life. Fuck she’s amazing, I can’t believe she’s doing this right now in the parking lot of the pier. She grips me a little tighter, sucking on the tip before bobbing her head up and down once again. She doesn’t slow down after that, I can feel myself getting close, “I’m going to come, Rey, s-slow down.”

She shakes her head still sucking me off and keeps up her brutal pace. I can’t help the groans that escape me, I lean my head back trying to breathe, but I’m panting like I just ran the mile. My heart is pounding so fast I’m sure I’m going to have a heart attack.

“R-Rey, I’m gonna come, I’m gonna come, s-stop,” I beg as I try to pry her off of me, but she doesn’t relent. I come with a shout, she swallows every bit down, pulling away to wipe off her mouth with the back of her hand. A lazy smile is on her pretty face.

“You taste good,” she mumbles and presses a kiss against my neck before slumping back down into her seat.

“I never knew that would feel so good,” I pant and pull my briefs and pants back up.

“You’ve never gotten a blowjob?” She sounds surprised for some reason.

“No, I’m a virgin, Rey,” I confess, buckling my belt and starting the car.

“You’re a virgin?”

“Yes, aren’t you?”

“Well, yeah, but I just figured you’d get rid of it by now.”

“I didn’t want to just fuck a random girl. You’re going to be the first and last girl I have sex with.”

Her face flames, “Don’t get shy on me now Rey, my cock was just half-way down your throat,” I taunt playfully.

“Whatever.” She sticks her tongue out at me.

On the drive home, Rey falls asleep. She looks like an angel. An angel that loves me. Someday I’m going to marry her…

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to all my readers!  
> YOU ARE THE BEST!!!! <3  
> Much love!


	7. You're Mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sad to say, but after this chapter will be the epilogue and then this story will be lain to rest.  
> I just want to say thank you so much to all my readers!  
> Your support seriously filled my heart with so much warmth that it has made me want to become a better writer :)  
> This next chapter is pure smut-short- and I'm sorry if it doesn't live up to everyone's expectations ;/ I really tried lol  
> Once again thank you! I never thought anyone would like my writing, but I'm so glad I gained the confidence after writing dozen of stories over the past ten years to finally release one! Crazy right!  
> Anyways so much love to everyone that read this story <3

Rey

I throw my cap up into the air, watching as hundreds of other caps are also thrown into the cool breeze. Everyone is laughing when their caps fall back down and we all try to find our own. Grasping onto my cap I stand up, searching for dark eyes I had the pleasure to gaze into as often as I wanted nowadays. When I find him, a large smile is on his face and his arm is wrapped around Poe’s shoulder. Poe is laughing so hard he’s crying. It’s a beautiful sight seeing the love of my life and his best friend enjoying their final moment on this football field as high school students.

It’s in that moment that Kylo’s gaze finds mine, his smile grows and he winks at me. He’s so handsome. I never thought that the boy who I wanted to fall off the face of the earth is now the boy that I can’t envision my life without.

These past couple months had been a whirlwind, to say the least. So many emotions running through me as Kylo and I grew even closer. Ana and Poe had started talking; nothing romantically has happened between them, but Ana gushes anytime she talks about him. I believe that when they’re both ready, they’ll decide to either pursue a romance or remain close friends. Only time will tell.

Jason and I had been talking through texts ever since the party, even joining up for coffee once where he and Kylo actually got along. Turns out they had more in common than they thought. Jason told me a week before graduation he was moving out to New York to pursue his dream in fashion. I was terribly sad to see him go, but we promised to remain in touch.

I had even met Chewie and Candice, both of them were the kindest people I had ever had the pleasure of meeting. It was also crazy when my mom and dad put aside their differences and we all joined Chewie and Candice at their house for a game night. My dad loved Kylo right away; they talked for hours about cars. Chewie, Candice, and my mom were like the three amigos, chatting the night away as they sipped on beers. I was sure they were all tipsy by the end of the party, but my dad always the gentlemen offered to take my mom home. It was heart-warming to see all of us getting along. When I had chanced a look at Kylo his expression no doubt matched my own. We felt whole and we understood why. Life was leading us down a path we both wanted to go on together.

Kylo strides over to me, smiling down at me before pulling me into a hug. I nuzzle my face into his chest, he’s radiating heat.

“You look stunning as ever Rey,” he says only loud enough for me to hear.

“And you are handsome as always.” He chuckles and presses a kiss to my forehead.

When we pull away, he cups my jaw stroking my jaw with his thumb. “I love you, Rey,” he whispers, his brows furrowing like he’s in pain.

“I love you too Kylo…is something wrong?” I gently touch the hand on my face, leaning into his warm touch.

“I just don’t understand how I got so lucky to have a girl as beautiful as you inside and out – love me.” He shakes his head, eyes turning downcast.

“Hey, look at me Kylo.” He hesitates but listens to me, I stare deeply into his dark orbs, “I love you and I always will because you’re Kylo…the only boy I’ve ever loved and now you’re a man. A man that I need as much as I need oxygen filling my lungs. I’m nothing without you.”

He doesn’t care that we’re surrounded by hundreds of people; he pulls me into his embrace and takes my lips in a passionate kiss that makes me weak in the knees. Kylo and I had kissed plenty of times; he had made me come more times than I could count with his talented fingers and tongue. I knew most of what Kylo liked when it came to me getting him off- sometimes he liked me to be quick and hard-other times he wanted me to go slow and gentle. Yet, we had never actually had sex, but with the way he was looking at me right now I knew that it was going to happen tonight.

I was filled with anticipation. It was torture sitting at the dinner table with him right across from me eyeing me like he’d rather be eating me instead. He didn’t care that our parents were sitting right there. He knew what he wanted and tonight I was on the menu. As we were walking to his truck after saying goodbye to everyone, he leaned in to whisper in my ear, “I know this may sound tacky, but I booked us a hotel suite. King sized bed and a bathtub that is basically a spa. Say you’ll go.”

My heart was pounding, when I looked up at him I saw the nerves playing out on his face. He was biting his lip waiting for my response.

“Yes,” I say with more confidence than I actually have at the moment.

The drive to the hotel is filled with almost unbearable silence. You could cut the tension forming in the confinements of this truck with a butter knife. My palms are full-on clammy by the time we reach the parking lot and he finds a spot turning off the engine. He clutches onto the wheel so hard his knuckles are turning white. He realizes what he’s doing and stops huffing out a large whoosh of air.

“I’m fucking nervous.” His voice quivers slightly.

“Me too…”

“We don’t have to do anything; we can just have a good time.”

“I want to Kylo...”

He presses his forehead to the wheel groaning, “Don’t say that Rey. It makes it so much harder not to.”

“Kylo I want you to fuck me.” My voice doesn’t waver this time and dark pools of black are now on me. Lust causing his eyelids to droop.

“Well then, I better not keep the princess waiting eh?” He gets out of the truck and like he always does he helps me out of the car. I discreetly wiped my hands off on my dress before he made it over to me. It’s obvious the hotel attendant knows what we're about to do, but she just smiles and tells us to enjoy. A familiar warmth crawls over my face and I notice that Kylo’s cheeks are also tinged red. During the elevator ride, all I can hear is the sound of both are breaths hastening. I’m sure I can hear his heart pounding from where I’m standing next to him. The doors ding open and Kylo leads me to the room.

His large hands are shaking so bad he can barely fit the card into the door, he curses under his breath, but finally the door relents and flashes green. He opens it, splaying his large hand on my lower back to guide me inside. It’s surprisingly beautiful. The carpet is a mix of white and gold where everything seems to match the elegance of the colors. There’s a widescreen Television placed in front of the king-sized bed. If Kylo and I wanted to we could sleep on opposite ends and still fit two people in between us. The tub is really like a spa and it’s calling my name. I turn on the water making sure it’s warm and put the plugin to keep it from draining.

“We got complimentary champagne, I guess they don’t care that we’re not twenty-one,” he says holding up the bottle.

“Pour some for both of us and come to take a bath with me.” I’m scared he’ll say hell no to taking a bath, but his eyes darken and he nods his head grabbing two glasses. With hurried hands, he opens the champagne bottle with a loud pop and pours them to the rim. He walks over to me with the grace of a panther placing the champagne in my hands. I tentatively sip some; it tastes sweet so I guzzle down a bit more.

“Need help out of that dress?” Kylo asks.

“Um yes please.” I set down my glass, watching as he tips his own glass back and drains it in one go. He slams it down-it thankfully doesn’t break-and turns me around yanking at the zipper that it causes me to jump a little. “Kylo don’t break the zipper,” I scold. He ignores me and yanks the material down off my shoulders, the dress pools at my feet and I step out of it kicking it to the side.

Kylo laces his fingers through my hair tugging my head to the side, I gasp as he presses rough kisses to the side of my neck. His other hand slips up my stomach to cup my bare breast. I hadn’t worn a bra because the dress wouldn’t have looked as good with one on. I wasn’t regretting my decision at all. I could feel his desire pressing into my backside, I moaned at the contact, but noticed the bathtub was getting a little too full.

“Kylo I need to turn the water off.”

He let out what was close to a snarl before letting go of me. I turn off the water just in time so that when we get in there’s no chance it will flow over the top. When I turn around Kylo is standing in only his briefs, he hooks his thumbs into the sides and pulls them down. I watch the movement with hungry eyes; I can’t help but stare at his member. It is thick and long, jutting up proudly against his stomach- he’s so hard just for me.

He’s built like a beast, his chest muscles bulging, large traps that I want to sink my teeth into and even his legs are swelling with muscle. A wolfish smile is on his gorgeous face, he grips his girth stroking himself a couple times.

“Like what you see babe?” He growls stopping his ministrations to stand before me.

“Y-yes.”

He smiles, “Get in the tub.” I obey him after I rid myself of my panties. Sinking into the warmth of the water with a loud sigh. He steps in looking like Adonis himself. Sitting across from me now he settles his long arms on the sides of the tub.

“I can’t believe we graduated today,” I say like I’m stuck in a daze. Swiping the water gently back and forth creating tiny ripples.

“It’s been a crazy ride, but I’m glad high school is over. I’m more excited to see where life takes us now.”

“Us…I like that.”

“You’re my girl, Rey. Wherever you go I’m right there with you.”

“Did you ever think we’d wind up taking a bath together?” I can’t help but laugh at how bizarre it is that we’re here right now sharing a tub with one another.

“I never thought I’d ever take a bath, but I’m glad my first time is with you.”

“You’ve never taken a bath before??”

“I may have as a toddler, but I wouldn’t be able to remember.”

“Well, I’m glad I’m here to pop your bath cherry,” I tease.

“I’m going to be popping your cherry soon, so we can call it even.” His voice is low and husky it sends shockwaves straight to my core.

Without even thinking twice, I wade towards him straddling his hips feeling his arousal pressing against the spot that’s been aching to be filled by him for much too long. He peers at me through half-lidded eyes, before he flicks them to my lips and down to my breasts. A large hand runs over the curve of my ass and presses against the middle of my back causing me to arch into him. It’s then that he latches his mouth onto a puckered nipple- his other hand makes quick work to give my other breast attention. His tongue swirls around my nipple, licking, sucking, and even biting gently down on it that it makes me keen. I’m aware that my lower body is rocking against his length, I can’t tell if it’s the water that is aiding my movements or if I’m just incredibly wet, but I’m assuming it’s the latter.

Suddenly he’s capturing my lips in an open-mouthed kiss. I grasp onto the sides of his face feeling the stubble underneath my fingertips. He growls into the kiss, digging his fingers into the soft flesh of my ass guiding my frantic rocking. He swipes his tongue into my mouth- an embarrassing whimper escapes me as I claw at his back due to his dominating kiss. Every push and pull of his tongue is just adding fuel to the blazing feeling that is daring to consume me at any second. We both pull away in shock when I feel him enter me slightly; I grip onto his shoulders feeling him stretching my opening.

“F-fuck Rey, we need to stop.” He’s holding onto my hips to prevent any further movements. His chest is heaving, a wild look in those midnight eyes.

“K-Kylo I’m on the pill.”

His jaw visibly clenches and his nostrils flare as he pins me with a dangerous look.

“So you want me to just shove my cock into you like this?” He taunts. When Kylo starts talking dirty to me, my brain always blows a fuse and I don’t know how to talk properly anymore.

“K-K-Kylo, ugh please.” I don’t even sound like myself. There’s no way on earth that I sound like a nymphomaniac desperate to have a cock inside of me- But _it is_ me that sounds like that. I’m panting and becoming delirious as he teases me by pushing me ever-so-slightly down onto him so where only the thick head is fitting inside. Even that is somewhat painful, but there’s no way I’m turning back now.

“Please? Tell me, Rey, do you want me to let go of your hips and let you slide down every inch of my cock on your own accord? Or do you want me to take you like the animal I am- hard-fast- no mercy,” he rumbles, biting down onto the tender flesh of my shoulder. I’m clutching so hard onto his shoulders with my fingernails that I know I’m leaving little indents in his skin.

“I need you, just take me Kylo, take me the way you’ve always wanted to,” I quickly say and press my forehead against his. Our breaths are mingling.

“I would break you in half if I took you the way I wanted.” All bravado is lost with his voice sounding so nervous.

“Kylo, let’s get out of the bath.”

He nods. We both step out and I take the plug out. The water begins to drain at a steady pace. Kylo is drying himself off, his raven locks spiking out as he runs the towel through it. I quickly dry myself off as well before walking over to the bed lying back on what feels like clouds underneath me. “The bed is so soft!” I exclaim soaking it all in. My smile falters when Kylo moves in between my thighs and begins to press gentle kisses along my jaw down to my neck. His hand slips between my legs in a familiar way. I moan when he slips two fingers in without hesitation.

“So fucking tight, you’re gonna feel so good wrapped around my cock,” he hisses next to my ear, biting down on my earlobe before leaving a bruising kiss to the side of my neck.

“K-Kylo, please!” I throw my head back when his fingers curl forward hitting a spot that makes me shout.

“Want me to fuck your tight cunt? Is that what you want?” He growls and shoves his fingers deeper inside me. Thumb running circles around my clit. The teasing is so torturous. I’m shaking; my eyes are screwing shut with my impending orgasm.

“Please Kylo! Fuck me!” His fingers pull out of me to grip his length, lining it up with my entrance and without further hesitation-he begins to sink inch by delicious inch inside of me. Kylo is not small on any accounts; his girth is stretching me out so much that I’m scared that he’s not going to fit. It would be a damn shame to get this far only to find out that there’s no way his monster of a cock can’t fit. Still, I allow him to press deeper, a sharp pain makes me cry out and he immediately tenses, stopping his pushing.

“R-Rey, are you okay?” His voice is trembling and his body is following suit.

“It just kind of hurts,” I whimper grasping onto his biceps, his hands are planted on opposite sides of my head.

“I can stop.” His voice is strained and I know he’s doing everything in his power to not thrust forward.

My walls are clamping down so tightly that I force myself to relax. Once I do so, my walls ease up and he slips a little farther in- a strangled sound escapes him.

“F-fuck Rey.”

“Keep going Kylo.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, please- I need you to keep going.”

His eyes darken even more-so and with one last thrust, he fills me to the brim. I bite back a scream because holy shit Kylo is so big I’m surprised that I can even accommodate him with how tiny I am. His entire body is dwarfing mine, but he seems to have control over his body because he’s not crushing me with his massive size. Kylo’s breathing is quickening- the rise and fall of his chest is so fast that I’m worried he’s going to combust. I reach up to twine my fingers into his hair, pulling him down into a kiss that he’s more than willing to oblige to. When our kisses become more heated he finds the confidence to pull out all the way to the head and slams his hips forward to the hilt.

He’s grunting above me as his cock begins to slide more easily in and out of me. I’m in complete awe at the way his face is full of pure unadulterated lust. Suddenly he hooks one of my legs over the crook of his arm, the position only suffices to make his cock move deeper inside of me and I gasp at how good it feels.

“Fuck Rey, you’re so perfect did you know that?”

I can only shake my head in response, “So tight and so fucking warm wrapped around my cock-always knew when I got this opportunity it would be better than I could have ever imagined,” he breathes against my lips before shoving his tongue inside. I tug at the ends of his hair and it only drives him crazier.

He sits back on his haunches, hooking both my legs over the crook of his arms now; hands gripping onto the supple flesh of my thighs. He starts to pound into me at an almost bruising pace, but fuck-he looks like an untamed animal-it’s unbelievably sexy. His head was thrown back, small pants leaving his parted mouth-as he pulled me forward to match the rhythm he was going at. I was so close to the edge that I didn’t even know what to do- I ended up holding tight to the bed sheets underneath me. He’s fucking me with such deep and long strokes, it feels way too good.

When he slows down his movements releasing one of my legs to rub my clit in small circles, it only makes me ache even more.

“Want you to beg for it, Rey.” His dark eyes fixated on me, his hips canting back and forth ever-so-slowly. It was killing me.

“Please make me come, _please, please, please_ ,” I rambled through my delirium.

A dark chuckle rumbles through him, “Can’t deny my girl right?”

His hips instantly begin to pick up speed as he deepens his circles on my clit. I’m spiraling toward climax, my back is arching and that’s when a blinding light flashes behind my eyes. I’m sure I’m screaming so loud that everyone can hear me, but I’m too far gone in ecstasy that I don’t give two shits. When I return to earth, I see Kylo biting on his lip and his face looks like he’s in agony.

“Come for me Kylo,” I moan and he pulls out of me gripping onto his length before spilling his release onto my stomach.

“F-Fuckkkk,” he hisses and slowly tugs on his member a couple more times before getting off the bed to grab a towel to wipe the mess off my stomach.

“Jesus that was intense,” I whisper.

He lies on the bed next to me, “Did you enjoy it at least?” He nervously asks.

I roll over to cozy up into his side, placing a kiss to his chest, “It was amazing…”

He runs his fingers through my hair, “I love you, Rey.”

“I love you too, Kylo.”

He pulls me into an aggressive kiss, pulling away to whisper one last thing before he takes me, again and again, all night, “You’re mine.”

The words make me smile and I allow him to do what he wants because he’s right…I’ve always been his…and I always will be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!  
> Much love xoxo <3


	8. Leo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shortest epilogue in the world, but it's time to move on <3

** 10 YEARS LATER **

Kylo

I wake with a start, my heart is pounding and I look beside me to see Rey sleeping peacefully. I exhale a shaky breath and as quietly as I possibly can I push the sheets aside and feel the wood floor under my feet as I stand up. Padding over to the room that is beside ours, I push the door open seeing the nightlight illuminating a gentle glow. With wary steps I walk over to the crib to look down at my son, he’s eight months now, and is getting so big. I push his dark curls to the side and on its own vocation, a smile frames my face. In his sleep, he coos at the touch and presses his tiny cheek into the warmth of my hand.

“I love you so much it hurts sometimes. I never thought I would ever have a child, but you bring me so much joy and fill my heart with so much love that I get so scared I’m going to lose you. I’m going to be that overprotective father and I know someday it’s going to drive you crazy- for that, I will apologize now. Just know that your dad will always be there for you…you will never go through what I went through as a child and the only scars you will ever receive are the ones you get when you fall and scrape your knee and I will be there to hold you when you cry and I’ll be there to make you laugh so much you forget the pain you felt in that moment. I’ll teach you to chase your dreams and watch you spread your wings and fly…Leo…you are such a gift…I treasure you so much…you will be my baby forever even when you’re a grown man,” I reach in and cradle him in my arms, he’s so tiny, but I know one day he’ll be as tall as me-maybe even taller. I sit in the rocking chair and rock him ever-so-gently and sing to him, “I’ll love you forever… I’ll like you for always, as long as I’m living, my baby you’ll be…” I love reading him that book, he gets so happy and it only suffices to make my heart grow ten times bigger.

He smiles in his sleep and I run a thumb over his rosy cheek. Kissing his forehead, I place him back into the crib and go back to bed. I spoon Rey and she too smiles in her sleep. I never thought that I would be the luckiest guy in the world to be able to have the best wife in the world or to have a child that looks at me like I’m everything to him. To be wanted…it’s such a crazy feeling.

“I knew you were sneaking off to his room every night,” Rey murmurs sleepily.

“He’s just so tiny…so precious…I get worried,” I chuckle and press a kiss to her soft neck.

“You’re so good with him, it melts my heart.”

“And you’re the best mother that boy could ever have.”

“I love when you sing that song from ‘Love you forever’, I never knew you had such an amazing voice.”

“I’m tone deaf, what are you talking about?” I nip at her shoulder and she shudders a little.

“You are not tone deaf; you have the voice of an angel.”

“You’re an angel.”

She scoffs, “Forever the charmer.”

“You know it, baby, …say, how about you get on your knees for me.”

She turns to meet my eyes, “Are you serious?”

“Yes, I want you to get on your knees for me Rey.”

She gives me a sly smirk and like she always does she takes my breath away and breathes it right back into me.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!!!  
> You-the readers-are what inspires me to keep writing! So thank you <3


	9. Forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo this chapter just happened and I had to post it.  
> It's mostly smut though and short.  
> Still, I hope you all enjoy :)

Rey

Leo runs around the expanse of the backyard, his little arms are held out to make himself look like an airplane. Ranger, our beautiful pit-bull puppy is chasing after him-tongue out-ears flapping as he has the time of his life playing with his boy

I still can’t get over the fact that Leo is four years old. He’s a rambunctious little guy, but I wouldn’t want him any other way. He loves to play in the mud, on the swings always begging to go higher and higher, with his fire-truck which he always tells me that one day he’s going to be a firefighter-his ambitious outlook on life always warms my heart. His black hair is cut short, he tells me that he wants to look like his dad, but he can’t stand when his hair gets in the way when he’s playing. I was sure he would come out with two dark eyes, but it seemed as if they couldn’t make up their mind so he wound up with one hazel and one black eye. When kids made fun of him for it, he told me that he loved that he was the perfect mix of both his ma and pa. I cried like a little baby for a good hour over that one.

These days I’m mostly a stay at home mom and writer of romance novels. I get to spend every waking moment with Leo-some days it’s tough, but most of the time we go on many adventures together. Kylo now owns Chewie’s mechanic shop, being the owner he is able to leave when he wants and has an amazing manager that runs things perfectly while he’s away. When I told Kylo that I was pregnant he was ecstatic, we both had successful businesses and a home that it only made sense to add on to our family of two. Kylo was a saint during my pregnancy, constantly making sure I was fed, massages at every corner, and thankfully his appetite for sex was not diminished due to me being a big ball of fat. Even after all these years of being together, we still can’t seem to get enough of each other. I have no doubt in my mind that it will be like that forever.

Now that Leo is four, he has begun to notice all the scars Kylo has. Of course being the curious little one he is, he had no quarrel in asking his pa what had happened to him. Leo was perched in Kylo’s lap when he asked the question, staring with big eyes at the scar across his dad’s neck. With little fingers he had reached up to trace along the scar, it was a magical sight to see Kylo not even flinch away from the touch. He was completely honest with our son.

_“When I was a child, both my parents passed away and I was left with a woman that was not very nice. She gave me these scars because she felt like it was the only way to make herself feel better. What I learned from all these scars is that not everybody is going to treat you kindly in this world, but it’s up to you to be better than others who want to tear you down. Leo, your mom and I love you more than words could ever express. As long as I live you will never ever go through what I did. I love you, son, now go play with your truck ok?”_

Leo had nodded, but I could see him processing what Kylo had said. For being so young he was exceptionally smart. He bounded over to his fire-truck but seemed almost sad about what he had learned about the scars. The next day he drew Kylo a picture of the two of them telling Kylo that he would love him forever and as long as he’s living that he’ll never let anything bad happen to him again. Let’s just say I cried for two hours that time.

Leo ran over to me, a big smile on his face-breaking me away from the trance I, was in, “Mama, Ranger and I are hungry, right Ranger?” Ranger wagged his tail in agreement.

Hoisting Leo in my arms I walked us into the kitchen setting him on a chair, “How about a PB and j sandwich love?”

“Yes please!!!” He exclaimed clapping his hands.

I couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped me, he was just so perfect. I whipped him up the sandwich setting it in front of him and gave Ranger a new bone to chew on to help with his teething process. Glancing at the clock I noted it was four, this was about the time Kylo returned and just as I was thinking that I heard his truck rumble into the driveway. This was always all of our favorite time of the day-getting to see the man of the household arrive home.

Kylo walked into the kitchen, instantly Leo gleamed with joy, “Dada!!!” He tossed his sandwich on his plate and ran over to Kylo who lifted him into his arms with ease.

“How’s my cub doing?”

Whenever Kylo called Leo cub it would always make him break into a fit of giggles, “Great dada! I played airplane with Ranger for hours! Then mama made my favorite Pb&j sandwich!”

“Wow, sounds like you’ve had an exciting day,” Kylo chuckled, pressing a kiss to his forehead before walking over to me to lean down a pressing one to the top of my head.

“Dada can we watch homeward bound tonight?” Leo cocked his head to the side to gage Kylo’s reaction. A warm smile appeared on Kylo’s face and he nodded, “Of course champ.”

Leo squealed in delight and asked to be set down. When he was back on his feet he ran up the stairs-Ranger followed closely behind, always needing to make sure Leo was in his sights. It was going to be a sad day for Ranger when Leo went to school and he wouldn’t be allowed to go.

“And how’s my pretty wife?” Kylo asked whilst washing his hands.

“I’ve just been missing my handsome husband all day long.”

Kylo dried his hands off, striding over to me, he clasped his hand on the back of my neck and like clockwork, I stood up to put my hands on his waist. His eyes darkened significantly, “Once the kiddo is in bed, I’m going to fuck the living hell out of you babe,” he huskily whispered against my lips. Goosebumps ran all along my body causing me to shiver in anticipation for what was going to happen later tonight. Hopefully, Leo fell asleep early into homeward bound.

Kylo pressed a chaste kiss against my lips, a smirk appearing on his face when he saw how distraught I was with the teasing brush of our lips. Of course, I desired more, but he liked to make me go crazy with desire. Such a tease.

* * *

After getting Leo into his pajamas, we all went downstairs putting the movie on and enjoyed the time where we were all together. I was more than ecstatic when Leo fell asleep only twenty minutes into the movie.

“Looks like it’s your lucky night,” Kylo said as he picked up Leo into his arms ever-so-gently so he wouldn’t wake him up. I followed them upstairs, leaning against the doorframe as Kylo laid Leo into his bed and pressed a kiss against his forehead-putting on the nightlight real quick as he made his way out the room shutting the door quietly behind him. Dark eyes immediately drilled into mine, he grasped onto my hand and tugged me towards the bedroom.

Once inside the room, he locks the door, slamming me up against it in the next moment, he cages my body in-there is no smile on his face-he stares at me with an intensity that I know means he’s going to take me fast and hard. Over the time I’ve grown more accustomed to reading him-if, he gently strokes my neck it usually means that he’s going to go slow with deep and long strokes. When he slams me up against a door, wall, or anything with a flat surface-I have to prepare myself to be fucked thoroughly. With Kylo any-way he takes me makes me melt like a stick of butter.

My heart accelerates inside my chest, his dark eyes lazily scanning over my chest that is rising and falling quickly. I can hear his breathing starting to deepen, nostrils flare-he’s figuring out what he wants to do to me-I’ve always liked the way he analyzes situations, but sometimes he’ll not give two shits about analyzing things-throw me on a bed, push my panties aside and thrust home.

He reaches up tugging on the string that keeps the front of my nightgown together when it parts; my cleavage is revealed to his hungry eyes. A warm palm moves inside and cups my breast-the pad of his thumb flicks over the nipple making me arch into the touch. “Your body still reacts like a damn virgin-I can’t get enough of you Rey, so fucking perfect,” he growls against my lips before pressing them against mine demanding entrance with his tongue and as always I eagerly allow him. We both get lost in the passion of the kiss, he presses his body flush against my own-I can feel his cock pressing into my stomach, hard and ready. His hand cups my breast harder, making my breath hitch, his other hands glides into my hair fisting it tightly.

The hand that is cupping my breast leaves, running up my thigh as I quiver under the touch that is now slipping into my panties gliding over the wetness that is pooling there.

“You’re always so fucking wet for me Rey,” he pants against my lips before tugging my head back to nip at my neck. When he slides two fingers inside me, I whimper at how he’s still able to stretch me out so good with their thickness. They would never compare to the width of his cock, but they still always felt amazing inside me. He doesn’t go slow; his fingers work me into a frenzy that makes me buck into his embrace.

“Fuck it, I’m taking you right fucking here,” he snaps, shoving his pants down to his ankles-he does the same with my panties before lifting me into his arms in one swift motion. His strength still surprises me even though I know it shouldn’t, after all, this time. He still works out religiously to maintain the body he has and it is a glorious one indeed. With the ability to still hold me with one arm, he grabs his length with the other lining it up with my entrance before thrusting in with one fluid push. I wrap my arms around his corded neck hanging on for dear life as he begins to pound into me in a bruising manner.

He’s staring into my eyes with a look of pure awe, “So perfect,” he whispers hotly between us, never stopping his relentless pace. “I’m going to love you forever Rey, there is no one like you-tell me that you’ll never fucking leave me.”

“I’ll never fucking leave you, baby.” I press my forehead against his, his cock pulls out and pushes right back.

“Fuck,” he growls walking over to the bed laying us down still pressed deep inside me. He begins to go at a vicious pace that has my breath changing with every powerful thrust. My nails are digging into his back as I cry out. I can feel every inch of his cock filling me up with reckless abandon. His fingers are grasping onto the sheets as he somehow maintains this merciless rhythm inside me. My thighs are shaking uncontrollably around his waist, I hear him chuckle-I want to snap at him, but at that moment he pushes himself to his palms hovering over me so he can look me in the eyes once again.

I’ve noticed that Kylo can’t stand not looking into my eyes for more than a few minutes while we’re fucking. While he’s in a pushup position above me he slows down, pushing into me with long, deep strokes. He holds himself up with one strong arm and wraps his hand around my throat gently squeezing. It’s an intoxicating sight to see all the veins running along his biceps down to his forearms. With his hand wrapped around my throat, he smirks down at me, “I love when your pupils swallow your irises when I do this, I can see how much it turns you on when I exude my dominance over you,” he rasps and without further warning pounds as hard and fast as he can inside me. It makes my climax wash over me in waves-I scream his name, he stills above me coming on a strangled sound-I can feel the way his cock pulses as he releases all of himself into my channel.

Sex with Kylo just gets better and better as time goes on. We both are startled when there’s a knock at the door, Kylo jumps off of me grabbing his pants on the way over to the door-sliding them on with so much haste that he trips over himself. I can’t help but laugh at him, he looks over his shoulder glowering at me before turning back to the door unlocking it and opening it.

“Dada, I had a nightmare, can I sleep with you and mama?” Leo’s sleepy voice asks.

“Of course champ,” Kylo replies and lifts him into his arms. I had managed to put my nightgown on and slipped into the bathroom to clean myself off. When I returned to bed, Leo was cuddled into Kylo’s side. I got into bed beside them.

“Well that was a close one,” Kylo sighed.

“One day I don’t think we’ll be so lucky.”

“We can only hope we don’t scar the poor kid with that sight.”

“I love you, baby,” I whisper.

“I love you too Rey,” he whispers right back leaning over to press a kiss to my lips.

I’m definitely the luckiest girl alive.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Constructive criticism is always welcome!  
> This is the first story I've ever posted-so go easy on me please and thank you :)  
> This chapter is short because I'm just testing out the waters. More chapters will be updated in the upcoming weeks!


End file.
